His daughter, his light and his world
by PrimesSPARROW
Summary: Revised – Optimus learns he has a daughter, when he was on Earth a long time ago. He will learn raising a daughter will be the most challenging thing then being leader or prime. NO SEX
1. Chapter 1

Title: **His daughter, his light and his world**  
Category: Movies » Transformers  
Author: PrimesSPARROW  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

Disclaimer I do not own Transformers, I only own my OC's

Summary: Revised – Optimus learns he has a daughter, when he was on Earth a long time ago. He will learn raising a daughter will be the most challenging thing then being leader or prime.

A/N – This story has been heavily revised and will have a sequel, those that read this before will notice the changes done to it.

His daughter, his light and his world

Chapter 1

Things seem to look a whole lot different when you're pregnant; but mostly it tends to be scary when the father of your child is an alien. Please don't think I am crazy I actually didn't know he was an alien; until he chose to show me one night. He was an alien robot to be exact; and he was the light of my life. Well, until I got pregnant and no it's not what you think I took off and left him. Now looking back on that decision it wasn't one of my best moves; but we are what we are and humans are not always smart creatures. I am fairly certain that when I left with only a letter for him that it hurt him; but as I mentioned humans are not too bright; sometimes we run from the best things that ever happened to us. I just hope wherever he is; that he can forgive me.

17 years later...

It was one of those days where nothing went right for Amy Becker; she was wearing a special blue dress with a slit up the side. She looked at herself in the mirror her blue eyes sparkled as she tried to fix her dress. She saw once more her odd birthmark tattoo on her shoulder; it was red and looked like a peculiar face. She had put her hair blonde locks in a French braid with some of her blonde hair hanging in her eyes. She caught sight of her mother watching her by her bedroom door. Amy noticed how thin and how pale her mother looked and she just wanted to cry. She knew her mother was sick; but she didn't realize just how sick she was.

"You look beautiful, Amy." she said coughing.

"Thanks mom, it means a lot coming from you." Amy said.

Amy watched her mother walk slowly to her bed like every step was hurting her; she smiled sadly and patted the side of the bed.

"Come here and sit with Me." her mother said as Amy walked around the bed to sit with her mother. "Your father would be proud of you." she said.

"Tell me more about, daddy?" Amy asked. "What's he like?" Amy asked.

Theresa thought for a minute what was he like?

"He is a military leader and he's noble, protective and compassionate." Theresa said as she suddenly became serious. "Amy, do you remember when you were growing up I said you were special and had gifts from your father?" she asked.

"Yes, you said the birthmark was from daddy." she said.

"Yes and you have something else from daddy; you possess a spark instead of a heart. This means your life span will be much longer than normal; which means unless something extinguished that spark you'll live long like daddy." her mother said as Amy kept watching her mother with puzzlement in her eyes.

"A spark...?"

"Yes, daddy will show you one day soon." Theresa said.

"I am going to see him soon, when?" Amy asked hope in her eyes.

"Yes, very soon." Theresa said as she pulled two pictures from her pocket. "These are two pictures of your father one in holoform and one in his true form." Theresa said as Amy looked at both pictures her eyes growing wide.

"My father is a robot; but am I a robot?" she asked.

"No, you're mostly human except for your spark and the Autobot birthmark." she explained.

"What's daddy's name?" Amy asked as she ran a finger over the picture of her father.

"Optimus Prime and Amy he is everything I told you he is." she said as Amy smiled.

"He is an alien; but from where?" she asked.

Theresa smiled sadly.

"He was from Cybertron but when I was with him his planet was half destroyed from a war with his brother. He has the weight of the world on his shoulders, Amy; you must help him when you can promise me that you will try. I know it will be hard but you must try for your father's sake." she said confusing her daughter.

"Can't you help him too, mom?" Amy asked.

Theresa felt her heart sink at what she had to tell her daughter next and knew it would not be easy.

"Amy, you have to live with daddy now I am very sick and will not be around much longer, dear daughter..."

"No, I refuse to believe this you can't die, mom; you can't!" Amy cried as her mother held her tightly.

"Amy, sometimes things are out of our hands, my dear; but you have to listen to me, okay? I love you and always will." she said as Amy cried silently. "Amy, the hardest thing to do in this world is live in it; you have to be brave for your father and live for me." Theresa said as she stroked her daughter's cheek. "He will protect you now; you have to do as he says." the mother said as Amy shook her head half dazed. "Take care of each other, okay?" she said as Amy nodded. "Come on, let's fix your makeup before Cade gets here, shall we?" Theresa said as Amy suddenly really didn't feel like going out on a date with her older boyfriend.

"Maybe I should call him and cancel?" Amy said sniffling.

"No Amy, I want you to go out with him." she said as the doorbell rang.

Amy watched her mother get up and go out of her room and head for the door like nothing ever happened. She got up slowly walking to the mirror and fixed her makeup and as she came out into the family room her boyfriend Cade stood waiting for her.

"Where's my mom?" Amy asked not seeing her mom when she came out.

"She said she had to go somewhere; are you okay? You seem distressed, do you wanna talk about it?" he asked softly.

Amy forced a smile for Cade's sake sometimes he wasn't really the type to bare his soul but he did listen very well.

"I just found out tonight from my mom that she's dying and that I will be living with my dad; I don't mind living with my dad he seems like he'd be cool by what my mom says. It's just the fact she is dying; she's my mom, Cade; what am I gonna do?" Amy cried throwing her arms around Cade who slowly wrapped his arms around Amy and held her tightly.

"Want to stay here, tonight?" Cade asked.

"Do you mind?" she asked as he ran a finger down her face.

"Of course not." he said. "So, where does your father live and will I still be able to see you?" he asked.

"I know he is in the Military and lives on a base somewhere." she said. "So I guess I'll be on a military base for awhile." she said.

"Military huh...?" Cade asked slowly.

"Yeah..." Amy said sniffling as he held her close. "Thanks Cade..."

He looked puzzled for a minute.

"For what, hon...?"

"That's easy for being the best boyfriend ever." Amy said.

Cade simply smiled and pulled her closer to his body as a dark expression crossed his eyes.

Theresa had heard about the Mission City battle and knew automatically it had to be Optimus and she had investigated where he could be now and the base there in Nevada was the logically place to start. She pulled up to the base and was naturally stopped by several soldiers and she knew she had to explain why she was there.

"I must see Optimus Prime." she said urgently.

"Miss, I am sorry but I cannot just let anyone onto the base." the one soldier said.

"Can't you just call the base and tell him to meet me out here, please it's important." Theresa said as a rather nice looking black man approached.

"What's going?" he asked.

"This woman is asking about the leader." the soldier said.

"What's your business with Optimus Prime?" he asked.

"It's private please I must talk with him." she said.

"Okay, call Major Lennox and tell him to alert Optimus – what's your name?" he asked.

"Theresa Becker..."

"And tell him Theresa Becker is here to see him." he said.

"Thank you..."

"My name is Robert Epps." he said smiling.

"Thank you."

The other soldier called Major Lennox and he approached Optimus with the message and no one was ready for his reaction.

"Optimus, there is a woman out by the gates who says she knows you and needs to speak with you says her name is Theresa Becker." Lennox said as Optimus froze at the name.

"Theresa is here...?" Optimus said as his spark nearly caved in with emotion. "Yes, I will meet with her." he said as he transformed and headed for the gates leaving his Autobots momentarily stunned.

Optimus approached the gate and opened his door for Theresa to get into his cab. He was silent until he found a place which was private where he could transform and talk to her with ease. He drove to the place where at the end of the Mission City battle the Autobots were free to transform. She climbed out of his cab and watched as he transformed into robot form. Theresa didn't miss the hurt expression in his optics.

"Why did you leave me?" he asked sadly. "Was it because I was a robot; I searched for you before I left for space once more. All you left was that slagging letter telling me goodbye with no explanation only goodbye. I...I blamed myself for you leaving I figured it was our differences of me not being human I tried to forget but I couldn't. It was just like when I lost Elita but worse I felt it was my fault for somehow hoping two different species could live together in harmony without judgment." Optimus said his voice processor crackled with emotion.

Theresa lowered her head as tears fell from her eyes; as Optimus lowered his hand and she climbed on and he brought her to his face. It was then she saw the indication he was crying he was hurting badly and it was her fault. She ran a hand over his face gently as he made a sad robotic sound.

"I loved you." was all he said.

"I loved you too." she said right back.

"Then why did you leave me?" he asked.

"I was so wrong and I am so sorry I did it now. I left because I was pregnant with your child, Optimus." she said as Optimus looked startled then.

"My child...you conceived and did not tell me?" he asked and then added. "Why?" he asked.

"I was scared...I know I was foolish and I regret it now. But I had to find you now I am dying Optimus." she said as his optics locked with her eyes.

Optimus scanned her body and saw what she did not voice out loud her body was riddled with cancer. He saw for the first time how different she looked; and his spark hurt even more now than it did before. He was hoping she was here to start over and to learn she was dying from one of these damnable human diseases was like a blast to his spark.

"Our daughter her name is Amy she has no one else no other family and she needs her father. She has a spark like you and the Autobot insignia as a birthmark. Would you consider raising her please, Optimus?" she asked.

"You do not even have to ask, Theresa; she is my daughter of course I will take her in." Optimus said as Theresa smiled sadly. "I will be here for you until the end you know that, right?" Optimus said as she reached up and kissed his lip plates. "I will always love you, Theresa." Optimus said as she smiled caressing his face knowing the feel of Optimus once more. "How did you find me?" he asked.

"The Mission city battle sounded like robot battle not terrorists." she said as Optimus chuckled. "Your brother I take It." she said as he sighed.

"Okay no more talk about him; tell me about what you and our daughter have been up too?" he asked.

Theresa told him everything she could filling him in on Amy's job as a singer and her boyfriend and just like a human father at the mere mention of a boyfriend. Well Optimus was insisting on meeting him and learning all about him and Theresa smiled inwardly at that. Suddenly however as she was talking she started to cough hard and she started to throw up blood. Optimus quickly transformed and used his holoform to place her in his cab.

"Hold on, Theresa; please." Optimus said urgently as he drove back to the base hoping Ratchet could help her.

Once there at the base he sent a private link to Ratchet who was waiting for him; so he could take Theresa to the medical bay. It was awhile before Ratchet came out with an ill-omened expression on his face plates and Optimus knew that look all too well.

"I am sorry, Optimus; there was nothing I could do." was all Ratchet said as Optimus made his way into the medical bay to see her.

The other Autobots walked silently behind Optimus as he knelt by the berth where Theresa was laying at; as tears fell from his optics as his finger moved to her face.

"You will be missed, Theresa; but I will raise our daughter I will protect her with my life." Optimus vowed.

"Optimus...?" Lennox said as Optimus glanced down.

"Yes, Major Lennox." Optimus said trying to compose himself; but failing miserably.

"What do you need that we can help you with?" Will asked.

Optimus was silent at first; as he looked at Theresa's lifeless body.

"My daughter we need to get my daughter to the base; she needs to be safe here if the Decepticons ever learned of her existence she could be in danger. She MUST stay here on the base this is not debatable." Optimus said.

"Okay, big guy just say what you need." Will asked.

"Theresa said she worked as a singer at someplace called The Red Marble". Optimus said.

"Okay, we'll start there." Will said as Optimus turned back to his lover's body.

Ratchet and Ironhide were there by his side instantly and Optimus was grateful for that; but he was hurting all over again. First she had left him when she was pregnant and now leaving him forever without any hope of returning. This left the Autobot leader cut raw with pain; he tried not to show it for his soldier's sake; but failed miserably. The one good thing General Morshower was very understanding about everything and told Lennox that Optimus had his okay about moving his daughter onto the base. The only thing now was to tell his daughter the awful news that her mother had died; which was going to be hard for him. He wanted to meet his daughter under happier circumstances but it looked like that was not going to happen.

(At the house)

Amy was in Cade's arms still crying as he ran his hands over her back as gently as he could. Cade pulled back and ran a finger over her cheeks and leaned in and kissed her tenderly. Suddenly her phone rang and she found out she had to go in at the club to sing and at first she really didn't feel like it.

"You really should try and get you mind off this for awhile, Amy; let me take you to work, okay?" Cade asked as she smiled sadly at him.

"You are so good to me." she said as she held him tightly running her fingers through his jet black hair.

"That's what boyfriends do we help our girlfriends; when they get upset and need a helping hand." Cade said as they went outside she locked the door.

Amy saw the familiar black and white cop car he drove in the driveway; she didn't understand the unusual saying on the side. She had asked him about the _To punish and enslave _phrase on the police car; but he laughed and said it was a little private joke why he had it there. They arrived at the club and she went to her little dressing room and changed into a beautiful red sequin short and sexy dress. She went on stage and sang a called 'It doesn't matter' by Alison Krauss & Union Station as Cade sat upfront and watched her enjoying her voice.

However outside Optimus, Ironhide, Ratchet, Lennox and Epps inside of Ironhide pulled up as the three Autobots activated their holoform's; it was quite clear Optimus was nervous as well as depressed.

"Optimus...?" Lennox and Epps said.

"I do not know what I am going to say to her I have to tell her about her mother and she has to meet me under such upsetting news." Optimus said as his spark just raced.

"I know, big guy; but you have no choice you're all she has left now." Epps said as Optimus looked at the two human soldiers and his spark filled with pride; they were such good and loyal friends to him and his team.

"Thank you, that means a lot coming from both of you." Optimus said as the five of them went in and were immediately taken in by the beautiful voice they heard.

Amy was singing 'Full of grace' by Sarah McLachian and as she sang she saw her mother materialize as the music continued to play. Amy stopped singing as Cade watched Amy's eyes shining with tears; but where she was staring no one was there.

"Amy, you must be brave your father will take over now for me, please do as he says now. I will always love you remember that." Theresa said as her spirit suddenly vanished.

"Mom..." Amy whispered as she suddenly collapsed onto the stage.

"Amy!" Cade exclaimed as he ran up to the stage picking her up and taking Amy back to her dressing room.

Cade laid her on Amy's sofa and held a washcloth over her forehead; then he just held her hand as there was a knock on the dressing room door.

"It's open..." Cade said as Optimus, Ratchet, Ironhide and the two soldiers came in.

Optimus saw the strangely familiar man by his daughter and narrowed his eyes at him.

"Who are you?" Optimus asked as his voice registered with Cade and he realized it was Optimus Prime.

"Amy's boyfriend and who are you?" Cade said trying to disguise his voice.

"I am Amy's father..." Optimus said as Cade's eyes widened in horror.

"You're her father!" Cade said letting his true voice slip as the Autobots realized who he was.

"BARRICADE...!"

"Get away from my daughter!" Optimus growled.

"You're wrong on this count I care about her regardless that you're her father and I care about what happened to her." Barricade growled.

"Why what happened to her?" Ratchet asked as he approached Amy.

"She was singing and then stopped and just stared at nothing and whispered mom and passed out cold on the stage." Barricade said as Optimus approached his daughter.

"Her mother has passed away." Ratchet said as Barricade felt extremely bad as Amy slowly woke up her eyes locking with her father's.

Amy realized it was the holoform of her father; and she felt tears sting her eyes.

"Daddy...?"

"Yes Amy, its daddy." Optimus said as she threw her arms around his neck and started to cry.

"She's gone, isn't she?" she cried.

"Yes, but how did you know?" Optimus asked.

"I saw her spirit while singing and I knew I just knew." Amy cried as she held onto her father as tightly as she could earning a smile from Barricade who truly cared for Amy; but he wondered if Optimus would still allow his daughter to date a Decepticon now.

"I should go..." Barricade said as Amy stopped him.

"No, Cade; don't leave." Amy said. "Daddy, you have to meet Cade he's my boyfriend and the most wonderful guy." Amy said as Optimus cringed at his daughter's tone when it came to Barricade; but for his daughter's sake he bit his processor for now.

"Cade..." Optimus said as Barricade narrowed his eyes at Optimus tone he used with him.

The Autobot leader couldn't hold back his disgust with Barricade; but he didn't want to make matters worse for his daughter right now.

"Could you get me a tissue, dad?" she asked.

"Sure, hon." Optimus said looking around.

"In my purse, daddy." she said as Optimus saw the small box with the pills and was concerned as Ratchet walked up to Optimus.

"What's this?" he asked his medic in a whisper.

Ratchet scanned the box and looked VERY uncomfortable about having to tell his commander and friend what it was.

"Well...?" Optimus asked.

"Birth control pills..." he whispered to Optimus.

Optimus spun around anger shining in his eyes toward Barricade.

"You are sleeping with my daughter!" he roared.

"Oh no, not good..." Epps said.

"We don't exactly sleep..." Barricade chuckled, but it came out as a veiled cackle; but that was not what Optimus needed to hear at the moment.

"Oh no; that's definitely not good." Epps added.

"Daddy...I am seventeen years old almost eighteen." Amy said.

"Young lady, do you even know who he is?" Optimus finally demanded.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"He' a Decepticon..." Optimus said.

Amy looked at Barricade her eyes shining with hurt as she realized the tattoo on his shoulder.

"Mom mentioned them the leader was Uncle Megatron; but she never mentioned any others. You knew my birthmark were you using me to get to my father and try to hurt him?" she demanded. "My only parent left now how could you?" Amy cried.

"I never tried to hurt you I knew you had the Autobot mark but I didn't know HE was your father and I don't care if he is. You knew I cared about you and was falling for..." Barricade started to say until he realized it was making him sound weak to admit he loved Optimus Prime's daughter. So, he had to get cruel as Decepticons do. "You wanted everything I did to you, Amy; you begged..." Barricade didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as Optimus' fist connected to his jaw sending him flying into the wall.

Barricade let loose with a feral growl and headed straight for Optimus; Amy grabbed the lamp on her table and hurled it at Barricade. It crashed into his head as he stopped charging and glared at Prime's daughter.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY FATHER!"

"Little girl, you do not want to make me an enemy; especially when your Uncle comes back." Barricade said as his holoform flickered out which caused Amy to cry once more.

"I'm sorry, Daddy; I didn't know." she cried as Optimus just held her.

"I know, little one. Amy, we need to stop at your old house and pack your things up your moving to the base." Optimus said.

Amy nodded.

"What about my singing job?" she asked.

"As long as you have an escort then it will be fine." he said.

He did introductions after of everyone, and after they stepped outside and waited for her. She put her regular jeans and tank top on that she had kept there as a backup outfit. She rode in her father's vehicle form and lay across the seat still crying.

"Amy, I am sorry about your mother." Optimus said.

"At least I have you, daddy." she said running her hand over his seat. "Your men seem really nice and the NEST soldiers seem nice too." she said sniffling, as they headed for her old house she shared with her mother.

"Thank you, darling." Optimus said. "You have a very beautiful voice." he added.

"Thanks dad."

"No thanks needed; it's true you do. Did your mother send you to be trained or is it a naturally given talent." Optimus asked.

"Naturally given talent." she said blushing as her father chuckled.

They pulled up at the house and Amy got out of her father's cab and waited for him to activate his holoform; then he along with the others accompanied her inside the house. She got some boxes and packed things she would need. There were pictures on the wall of Amy and Theresa and Lennox and Epps took them down for Amy and studied the pictures.

"She's a carbon copy of her mother." Lennox said.

"Yes, thank you; Theresa was a beautiful human femme I loved her deeply I will miss her very much." Optimus said as his spark hurt him significantly.

Optimus went into Amy's room to find her looking at a scrap book that her mother made her of both her parents.

"Hey daddy, mom made me this it's a scrap book of you and her together. It shows you in your holoform and your true form." Amy said as she looked at Optimus. "She loved you so much." Amy added. "She talked about you constantly she thought you were really hot." Amy said.

"She thought I was hot huh?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah and in both forms your holoform and robot form." Amy said with a smile. "Mom talked about you being from a planet called Cybertron; what was Cybertron like?" she asked her father.

"It was a lot different from Earth there were no trees, flowers or anything like that. Everything was metal and live metal; where the metal would grow into planks and streets when needed. It was beautiful until the war; that war destroyed my home." Optimus said.

"War usually does." Amy said.

She was silent then as she suddenly felt dread; because she wanted to ask about her Uncle Megatron.

"Is Uncle Megatron as bad as mom said?" Amy asked.

Optimus smiled sadly.

"Your uncle wasn't always evil; he used to be a kind robot until something or someone changed him. I am not certain what it was; all I know is he wants me dead and..." Optimus stopped when he saw the expression on his daughter's face.

"He wants to kill you!" she exclaimed.

"Shhhhh, it's okay he was killed." Optimus said.

"But Cade said..." Amy started to say.

"Trust me okay; things will be okay; I just want you safe from the remaining Decepticons." Optimus said.

Amy was silent and bit her bottom lip.

"Are you mad at me because I slept with Barricade?" she asked as he held her and signed.

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed; but no I am not mad at you." Optimus said.

Amy lowered her head and felt her eyes tear up; she didn't want her father to be disappointed in her. It made her feel terrible and she hated feeling that way.

"I'm sorry, daddy." she said softly, as he just held her tightly.

"Shhhhh, all is forgiven." he said as he stroked her back. "Want some help packing?" he asked her as she smiled.

"Sure daddy, okay." she said as he got to his feet and helped her pack up her clothes.

However when he reached her chest of drawers and all her unmentionables were in there he quickly became flustered.

"You better do this part, little one." Optimus said as she grinned at his nervousness.

Amy liked the fact he had a nick name for her already; and she smiled to herself at her father's awkwardness about certain things. Optimus took note of all the different things she liked, like stuffed animals, and her collection of kittens, she had that he questioned her about. He also noted his daughter had a lot of trendy clothes and shoes a lot of shoes in fact.

"You have a lot of feet clothes." Optimus said.

"Huh, oh you mean shoes and yes I do; I'm a girl." she said with a sad grin.

"Yes, you certainly are." Optimus said as everything they packed either went into Ratchet's form, Ironhide's or Optimus.

Lennox and Epps reached for the boxes.

"What's this?" Epps asked.

"Apparently more shoes according to Optimus." Ironhide said as Ratchet snorted.

"How do human females find time to wear all of this stuff and why are they so concerned with such things?" Ratchet said as he went into Amy's room where she was with her father.

"Forgive the interruption sir; but might I have a few minutes to talk to your daughter?" Ratchet asked.

"Go ahead, Ratchet." Optimus said.

"I couldn't help but notice this stuff you wear on your face structure it is very dangerous to wear this stuff, Amy. There are so many chemicals in there and it could blind you or the chemicals on your lip plates might fall off." Ratchet said.

"Lip plates...? My lips might fall off?" she asked.

"Ratchet is right, I was going to mention it sooner that stuff on your face is bad for you, little one; besides you don't need it." Optimus said.

Amy threw her arms around Optimus and Ratchet and just started to cry and both her father and his medic didn't understand why. Optimus suddenly realized, he was going to have his servos filled with raising his daughter; but not in a bad way in a good way.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own Transformers, I only own my OC's

Summary: Revised – Optimus learns he has a daughter, when he was on Earth a long time ago. He will learn raising a daughter will be the most challenging thing then being leader or prime.

A/N – This story has been heavily revised and will have a sequel, those that read this before will notice the changes done to it.

His daughter, his light and his world

Chapter 2

(The Funeral)

Amy honored her mother by singing a song that her mother loved called 'There you'll be' by Faith Hill; everyone else was shocked by her voice. Amy walked closer running her hand over the coffin as tears ran down her face; while she tried to continue the song for the memory of her mother. Optimus looked so proud of her as she sang; when she finished she put a rose on the coffin and kissed the coffin.

"I'll never forget you ever, mom." Amy cried as she walked back to her father.

Amy watched her mother's coffin being lowered into the ground; as tears ran down her face her spark breaking at her loss. However what Amy didn't know parked further away from them was a black and white cop car; Barricade couldn't keep away. Amy had done something to him she had bewitched his spark; and now he couldn't be without her. He growled and peeled away his tires squealing causing the NEST troops and Autobots to see Barricade peeling away.

"That's Barricade." Sam and Mikaela said in a whisper to Lennox.

"Yeah, Amy and he had a thing going before." Lennox said.

"You mean a relationship?" Mikaela asked in a shocked tone of voice.

"Yeah and obviously it was a hot and heavy physical one; because Optimus found her birth control pills." Lennox said.

"Ouch, that's gotta smart." Sam said. "I mean hello he is an enemy to her father."

"I swear Annabelle better behave when she gets older or I am locking her in her bedroom and keeping her away from guys PERIOD." Lennox said as he didn't realize how loud he was as Amy glanced over realizing it was her behavior coming into question.

Amy suddenly bolted away from everyone heading for the parking lot as she felt tears falling down her face as she collapsed down toward the ground. It wasn't long before she felt her father's loving arms were pulling her up to her feet.

"Come on, Amy; let's go back to the base." Optimus said as he held her tightly and protectively knowing she was upset about everything.

"I am an embarrassment to you, daddy." she said in a whisper as something else popped into her mind her second job.

(Amy's POV)

I bit my lip nervously and thought for a minute; if I was being talked about now what would happen if they learned about my second job? I would have to keep it a secret for now; because of course not even her mom or even Cade had known about that job. I was so distracted I didn't realize my father was talking to me.

"Amy?" daddy said in a firm tone as I glanced over at his holoform.

"Daddy, I'm sorry I was distracted." I whispered as my father merely smiled; but it was a sad smile.

He was silent for a few minutes and reached over and ran a finger over my face.

"You look so much like your mother." he said so forlornly.

I just smiled when my father said that.

"Do you remember how you met mom?" I asked him.

A smile played on my dad's holoform's face; and love shined in those blue eyes.

"Yes, she found me injured in the woods she took me in and took care of me; well best to her ability for an alien robot anyway. She lived in the country then and she somehow hauled my robot form by some type of farm vehicle. I still am stumped as to how she managed it but I was grateful to her for all she did. She took care of me feeding me the fuel from this planet for nourishment; it helped me grow stronger. I started to have strange feelings for her; my spark would hurt when she was away from me; and when she was close it would race with excitement. I did not know anything about human merging I did not understand It." dad must have saw my face then.

"You can leave out the physical part, dad; that's way too much information and private between you and mom." I said as he smirked.

"Yes, you are correct I still get stumped with human customs you will give your silly father an update, yes?" my dad asked me with a loop-sided grin.

"Oh course, dad." I said with a smile.

It was so hard to believe my dad was alien robot I mean how cool is that? However my mind shifted back to Cade I missed him; it was so strange. I knew he was a Decepticon; but he was never mean to me. I shook my head and tried to push Cade out of my mind I had to I had no choice. I wondered if Cade was having just as much trouble forgetting me I seriously doubted it.

ooooooooo0000000000000

Barricade was heading toward down the street spinning his tires as he did crazy turns, and then revved up once more driving like an idiot. He was trying to burn the Prime's daughter out of his processors, but he just couldn't do it. He could try to fool the other Decepticons all he wanted but he couldn't fool himself, he loved Optimus Prime's daughter. He pulled up his memories of him and Amy together and of her singing. She would sing to him when he was drifting off into recharge; and that memory left him so content. He remembered everything he had committed it all to his memory banks; and he growled to himself.

"I want her back there must be a way to convince Optimus to let me see her." Barricade said as he felt his spark tug.

He had known she was different; she was half human but she had a spark. He knew that from the beginning but he didn't care. He didn't even care that she had the Autobot insignia on her; all he cared about was her. Primus help him, if Starscream or Megatron found out they would take her away from him; and use her to get to Optimus. He had to keep her safe from afar; even if he couldn't have her anymore.

Amy was putting the last of her things away when she saw the time; she bit her bottom lip once more and went to take a shower. She had jeans and a tank top on and left a note for her father on the door of the base apartment where she lived. She had put on the note that she would be sleeping late and would find him when she woke up; and she prayed he believed it. She hated lying to her father; but she knew he would never approve of this job never in a million years. But hopefully after tonight she could quit and just have her dancing job; but life had a funny way at spitting in people's faces. Amy took off to the side of the base and snuck through the fences and gate. She got a taxi when she was far enough away from the base and he let her off at a club. She quickly ran into the club and headed for her dressing room and changed into a rather skimpy outfit. The music started to play to the sultry new song by Miley Cyrus called 'I can't be tamed'. Then her nightmare started once more as she sang the song and did a suggestive dance. But what she didn't know was Major Lennox, Robert Epps and several NEST soldiers had come in for a break and got an eyeful of Amy.

"Isn't that Prime's daughter?" one of the soldiers' asked as Lennox dropped his glass his mouth open in shock.

"She's just a kid let's go she's coming with us...NOW." Lennox said as he made his way to the stage and his eyes locked with Amy's.

"AMY...!" Will yelled, as she froze sensing the danger in Will's tone; as she shot off stage and into her dressing room real fear surging through her veins now.

"Just a minute she is my best singer and dancer!" the man yelled as Will grabbed him by the shirt.

"She's also a minor and only seventeen she will be quitting PERMENANTLY." Will said as he and the others went to find her.

Amy was freaking out if her father learned about this he would be furious with her; she had to plead with Lennox to let this slide and not tell her father. She heard the door fly open and in came the NEST soldiers she couldn't even meet Lennox's eyes at first.

"Please you can't tell my father, please." she begged. "I swear I won't come back here just please don't tell him." Amy begged.

"I can't do that I have too much respect for your father to keep something like this from him." Will said as Amy's eyes filled with unshed tears and her bottom lip puckered. "No, none of that let's go." he said as he took her by the arm and led her back to the vehicle which was surprisingly Ironhide who didn't offer to go into the club because he hated some of the music on Earth especially club music.

However when he saw Amy being led by Will; he had to wonder what was going on and soon after learning; he blew his stack and he wasn't even her father. Amy was silent on the ride back if Ironhide flipped out the way he did; what would her father do?

Once they had arrived at the base Amy tried to get to her apartment; but Will and Epps had a firm hold on her. Optimus had been coming out of the base with Ratchet then and several new Autobots with them.

"Optimus, we have to talk to you." Epps said as the massive alien leader walked toward them.

"Amy, what are you doing I saw your note on your door that you were sleeping." Optimus said as he saw the way they held her arms. "What's going on, Will?" Optimus asked firmly not liking the way they were holding her.

"I am not sure how to tell you this, Optimus." Will said a little on the flustered side as Ironhide grumbled and transformed.

"Your sparkling was in a human dwelling stripping her coverings off of her body!" Ironhide roared as Amy felt humiliated now.

She broke loose of both soldiers and tried to run to her apartment.

"Amy...!" Optimus shouted in a commanding tone of voice forcing her to stop at the tone of her father's voice. "Is this true, Amy? Turn around and face me, little one." he ordered as she stopped and turned toward her father and approached him.

"Yes, I was planning on quitting tonight anyway mom didn't know about my second job I kinda told her I was out with Melinda." Amy said as she saw the anger in her father's optics.

"You deceived your mother as well? Amy, how could you do this to yourself and remove your coverings like that; it makes you look like ..."

"A cheap slut..." one of the NEST soldier's whispered as Amy shot a look at the soldier who said it.

"Oh and it's okay to ogle the other strippers as long as it wasn't me; you soldiers were there so correct if I am wrong. Were you or were you not there to watch naked women?" Amy demanded as Will's face reddened as he realized Amy was right. "I admit I was wrong doing it; but I am not a slut." Amy said as the same soldier who called her a slut mumbled something else and she just shook her head and ran to her apartment and slammed the door shut and just cried.

Amy collapsed on her bed and cried herself to sleep she was mentally drained from what happened and she just slept. She slept pretty much until late in the afternoon the next day; and when she got up she went to see her father. She found out they were all in a meeting and so she brought out her boom box and started to sing her voice hauntingly beautiful. She never heard Bumblebee pull up behind her with Sam and Mikaela; they watched in awe as she sang. Bumblebee transformed and watched her also as she started doing crazy flips into the air as she sang. Bumblebee tilted his head and glanced at his two charges as they watched Prime's daughter as well. It was like she was becoming one with the music and in a trance with it. It was then she let out a high pitched note from the song she was singing. The other Autobots and soldiers came out after hearing the singing and no matter what Optimus couldn't stay angry at her for any length of time. When she flipped back over she saw everyone watching her and she suddenly became very self conscious of herself then.

"Sorry, dad." she whispered as he activated his holoform and pulled her into his arms.

"Shhh, it's okay, you can sing to your spark's content." Optimus said as she smiled at him then.

"Thanks, daddy..."

"I am going to take you for a ride but first I want you to meet some of my other soldiers, alright?" Optimus asked.

"Sure, daddy..." Amy said as Optimus introduced all the new arrivals.

There was Sideswipe, Jolt, the Twins, Arcee, Flare-up and Chromia; Amy thought the twins were hysterical which made her father sigh because they could end up being a VERY bad influence. Amy liked the three female bots she thought they were pretty for robots; she especially liked Arcee she seemed really cool.

"It was so nice to meet all of you." Amy said.

"Hey Amy, wanna come with us we are going back to my place then out for burgers and fries?" Sam asked as Amy turned toward her father with pleading eyes.

"Please..." she asked as Sam and Mikaela got into the act too.

"PLEASE..." they said as Bumblebee looked at his leader.

"I will protect her with my life you know that, Optimus." Bee said.

"Very well, go have fun." Optimus said as Amy flung herself on her father hugging him.

"Thanks daddy."

Optimus watched as they got into Bumblebee and he sped off to Sam's house and Optimus felt Arcee's servo on his shoulder.

"She's very beautiful, Optimus." Arcee said.

"She is and she's a handful too; this will be very challenging raising her that much I do know." he said.

"We will help you if you need help." Arcee said as her sisters rolled up with her nodding as he smiled.

"Thank you very much." Prime said.

ooooooooo0000000000000000000

Sam was talking to his parents while Mikaela was showing Amy some cool things Sam had in his room. Mikaela was folding a jacket Sam had when he called for her as Mikaela shook her head.

"Be right back, Amy." Mikaela said as Amy smiled and watched as Mikaela left the room.

Amy noticed that something had fallen on the floor from the jacket that Mikaela had folded she bent down to pick it up. It was a little a small shard of wood or something; but the second she touched it she was overwhelmed with an electric sensation. She watched in horror as symbols flowed up her hands and arms and headed straight into her mind. She saw a horrible face after and felt nothing but death and destruction. She frantically looked around the shard was nowhere to be found where had it done and what did it do to me? She needed air and quickly without saying another word she slipped outside and went to where Bumblebee was. However Bumblebee sensed the change in his leader's daughter and scanned her and picked up energy from the Allspark within her body. He watched her pace back and forth and finally asked her what was wrong.

"Something happened in Sam's room I was waiting for him and Mikaela to come back in and Mikaela before she left had been folding a jacket like thing for him. Something had fallen out it was a shard of some sort I picked it up to put it on his dresser; but something happened when I touched it. These weird symbols started going up my arms into my mind and I saw a face an evil face and all I felt was death and destruction." she said.

"Where is the shard?" Bee asked her.

"It is gone it must have either disappeared or..." Amy started to say.

"It went inside of your body." Bee said as Sam and Mikaela came back out.

"Hey Amy, how come you...Wow, why are your eyes glowing like that?" Sam asked as Bee looked back at her and saw Amy's eyes were indeed glowing bright blue.

"What's happening to me, Bee?" Amy asked.

"Get in; I am taking you back to Optimus." Bee said as he transformed and the three teenagers hurried into his vehicle form.

Bee radioed ahead to Ratchet and Optimus and explained what Amy had told him and what was happening now. However in that time frame Amy suddenly passed out which startled Sam and Mikaela very much.

"Amy...!" they exclaimed as Sam looked up and saw a familiar F-22 Raptor circling.

"It's Starscream...!" the two teenagers roared in fear as the Raptor sent a missile hurtling toward Bumblebee it hit his wheel flipping him.

The three teenagers spilled out as Bee transformed just as Starscream transformed and approached the Autobot scout.

"One dead Autobot scout coming right up..." Starscream said with a snarl as he glanced at the three teenagers. "Oh another teenager how delightful..." Starscream mused as everyone except Amy heard the sirens of a cop car.

Starscream saw Barricade and watched as he transformed; and flipped over Bumblebee his cannons out pointed at Starscream.

"You TRAITOR how dare you interfere with my plans...!" Starscream demanded as Amy slowly woke up and glanced up at Barricade.

"Cade...?" Amy whispered as Barricade kept his attention on Starscream.

"Bumblebee, get them out of here!" Barricade ordered as Starscream was too busy watching the strange human who gave off odd readings.

Starscream committed it all to memory including Barricade's treachery as he saw Bumblebee take the three humans away.

"This isn't over, traitor I will tell Megatron and our master of this." Starscream growled as he transformed and took off into the air.

Barricade followed Bumblebee, and Bumblebee made sure to tell the others through his com link; that Barricade was coming and NOT to fire on him. However Amy had passed out once more and Sam had picked her up after they got out of Bumblebee. Barricade had transformed and dropped to his knees by Sam not concerned about him only Amy.

"Why is she in stasis, what's wrong with her?" Barricade asked in concern as Ratchet motioned to Optimus.

"He truly cares for your daughter; watch him with her." Ratchet said as Optimus realized his medic was right. "Sam, take Amy to my medical bay."

"Alright, Ratchet."

Optimus walked toward Barricade.

"Thank you for what you did, Barricade." Optimus said as he extended his servo toward the Decepticon.

Barricade looked at the servo extended and at first was reluctant to accept it; but did it because of Amy.

"No matter what you think of us Decepticons, I am capable of love, and I do love your daughter. I am not a monster I can...be different, Optimus." Barricade said as the other Autobots watched in silence. "I would do anything to protect her, and you are her father; I will do what I can for you. That is why I will warn you now Megatron is back and he has been following the Fallen; you must watch your back the Fallen is old but deadly. He is the first Decepticon but he used to be..." Barricade stopped.

"What did he used to be?" Lennox asked.

"One of the first Primes..." Barricade explained as everyone went quiet including Prime.

Ratchet got Amy stabilized and went to talk with Optimus outside to get him after to come in. However in that time Amy opened her eyes and glanced around and saw a door in the medical bay and flipped down and went over to it. Something called to her she wasn't sure what it was but she had to see what was in the room. Amy managed to get the door open used a data pad code; she wasn't even sure how she did it. She went in and found a badly damaged robot he was torn in half and she climbed up onto the berth and she walked closer. She was in no way prepared for what happened next; she was pulled toward the robot. She placed her hands on the dead robot wires and cables and other components merged together causing sparks. She heard Ratchet calling her name her eyes turned bright glowing blue. She suddenly screamed and collapsed onto the berth. Ratchet, Optimus Barricade and the others rushed in and were greeted by an incredibly alive Jazz!

Optimus stared at Jazz his optics wide with surprise; he couldn't get over what he was seeing.

"Jazz….?" Optimus whispered as he used his holoform to pick up his unconscious daughter. "What just happened here?" Prime asked as Bumblebee took a wild guess.

"I'm thinking the shard she found was an Allspark shard; and it dissolved into her body; and she has some powers of the Allspark." Bee said as Barricade looked suddenly very horrified by this sudden information.

"No, this isn't good; if Megatron and the Fallen learn of this she is in danger from them." Barricade said as the Autobots glanced over at Barricade.

Optimus glanced over his optics telling exactly how the leader felt about that; but it was Ironhide who moved first slamming Barricade up against the wall.

"You won't get the chance we will watch you like a hawk, Con." Ironhide growled as Barricade glared at Ironhide.

"I would never do anything to hurt her!" he roared. "Why is it so difficult for you Autobots to believe I can harbor emotions other then hate and evil?" Barricade demanded as it was Optimus who got in his face in his normal robot form.

"Because this is my daughter and I will not tolerate any Decepticon thinking they can harm her." Optimus snarled, as Barricade didn't look away he kept looking at Optimus with a nasty expression; mostly because he had to get the leader to trust him.

Optimus could make or break his relationship with Amy and right now; he couldn't be told he couldn't have her. He couldn't explain it; but he cared so desperately for the girl. He watched as Ratchet tended to Amy; and he could hear the others talking to Jazz; and welcoming him back. All Barricade cared about was Amy; she was all he focused on as used his holoform; and gently caressed her face. Optimus turned and saw Barricade touching his daughter; and suddenly anger surged through his circuits. He did not want that Con touching her and Barricade turned and saw Prime's expression; but he ignored it until he finally couldn't stand the looks any longer.

"She loves me too; is that so hard for you to believe, Prime?" Barricade growled.

Amy slowly opened her eyes and saw Barricade; and her lips moved gradually into a striking smile.

"Cade, you're here?" she whispered as she ran her hand over his face and brought his face down to kiss him.

"Amy, what are you doing?" Optimus snarled.

"Daddy, I was with him for a few years I have feelings for him; I just can't turn them off. I know he is a Decepticon but he did nothing to me ever; I have to believe he won't hurt me. Can't you trust my judgment on this?" she asked as he frowned.

"We will keep an optic on him if he does one thing against you I will offline him myself." Optimus said. "You've been warned, Decepticon." Optimus said as Barricade merely growled at him.

Jazz walked up to Amy with a smile.

"So, you're the boss's daughter and you brought me back; thanks it's nice to be back." Jazz said.

"You're welcome but I really don't understand what happened to me; it was like something was leading me to do it." Amy said.

This news was troubling to Ratchet no human had ever had the Allspark inside their body before. It wasn't just any human either; it was Optimus Prime's daughter and that made things quite different.

"I need to run some scans, Amy." Ratchet said softly.

"Okay, what do I need to do?" she asked.

"Nothing just hold still, okay?"Ratchet said.

"Okay…." Amy said as Ratchet proceeded to scan her body, and sighed when he found what he was searching for. "Is it in me, Doc?" she asked.

"Yes, it is." Ratchet said as he sent a private link to Optimus.

:::: Optimus, we need to talk:::::

:::: Is something wrong, Ratchet:::::

::::: I am not sure but something is happening to her internal organs; it's like the Allspark shard is changing or more to the point it's changing her. I can't really tell at this point I will have to keep an optic on her. She will need to stay put on the base, and I know she is a handful at keeping in line with orders; but I cannot be sure what will happen to her body at this point:::::

::: Alright, Ratchet:::::

"Amy, I am going to have to restrict you from leaving the base for your safety." Optimus said, as she looked up at her father.

"I can't sing anymore?" she asked her eyes filling with tears as Barricade was quick to say something to her.

"You can sing to me." Barricade said, as he touched her cheek, as she lit up at his words.

"Okay…." She said as Optimus looked slightly hurt; but quickly hid it.

"You can sing to all of us, couldn't you?" Bumblebee said after seeing his leader's hurt expression.

"Of course, I can." She said as her eyes locked with her father's. "Daddy, what's wrong?" she asked.

Optimus' holoform went to her and sat beside her.

"Nothing is wrong, my little princess." Optimus said.

"You're such a terrible liar, daddy." She said, as he smirked.

"That obvious, huh?" he replied.

"Yes, very."

"You sing?" Jazz asked.

"Yep, I sure do."

"I love music!" he exclaimed, as she grinned.

Amy blushed at all the attention she wasn't used to all the attention like this. She liked her father's men they were cool; well all except Ironhide he seemed to really hate Barricade. The NEST troops were a little rough around the edges; but it was her father's team she liked.

"Cool, glad you do." She said, as she got up and looked around finding her boom box someone had brought in with them.

She searched the disk for the best song to sing too all the songs on this disk only had music no vocals, so could use her voice full blast. She settled on a song by Pat Benatar called 'You better run.' She was a hit of course as she did flips into the air and fancy splits and cart wheels. Optimus still was awed by his daughter's talent; and Barricade well he was falling for her even more. She did a softer song called 'This used to be my playground.' Sam and Mikaela were spellbound by Amy's voice; it was so beautiful. Without even batting an eye she sat on Barricade's lap and sang to him as her fingers caressed the Con's face. However the Autobots including her father were not too receptive of that at all; they considered Barricade the enemy. Amy watched as Barricade smiled at her and bent her over kissing her seductively; which took all the Autobots by surprise including Jazz; who looked over at Optimus. It was clear to Jazz Optimus did not approve of this relationship his optics flared in anger. Optimus had to hold his vocal processor seeing the Con touching his daughter so intimately like that. Optimus walked out of the medical bay needing to calm down as Ratchet and Ironhide followed him.

"Hold on, sir." Ratchet said.

"I cannot stay in there while she allows him to touch her; he is a slagging Con." Optimus growled.

"We know sir and we agree." Ironhide said.

Amy stopped singing and saw her father had left the medical bay along with Ratchet and Ironhide and she bit her bottom lip.

"He will never approve of me, Amy." Barricade said softly. "It's okay; nothing can make me stop loving you." Barricade said.

"Come back to my apartment later, okay?" she asked softly.

"Okay…." he said kissing her.

She went to find her father hoping to have a little daughter to father chat about Barricade.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Starscream stood in Megatron's throne room only difference now it was the Fallen's throne room now. Starscream bowed and showed Megatron and the Fallen the feed he took of the strange human girl and the proof Barricade was a traitor.

"Can't you keep your men in line anymore, my apprentice?" the Fallen demanded.

"I am sorry, master I will see to his punishment." Megatron said as Starscream spoke right up then.

"I wouldn't expect him to return, he protected that strange human. He must have some strange affection for her." Starscream remarked.

The Fallen watched the strange human girl with interest.

"We must learn who she is and why the Autobots have her and find out how we can use her against them especially that retched Prime." the Fallen said in a snarl.

"Yes, my master right away." Megatron replied as he looked at Starscream. "We should find Barricade as well." Megatron said.

"Not yet, my apprentice; all in good time all in good time." the Fallen said. "I want to learn all there is to learn of this strange female who holds Barricade's spark." the Fallen said his optics never once leaving Amy realizing there was something about her he couldn't put his finger on it; but there was something he could use against the Autobots and the retched Prime who stood in his way of total domination of the universe.

He looked at his apprentice and smirked. He had led his apprentice to believe one thing while he intended to do another. He wanted the universe starting with this planet and its miserable inhabitants. He wanted Optimus Prime bowing to him and if he didn't. Well, he'd have fun tearing the Prime apart and having the satisfaction of crushing his spark and having his head on his spear as a trophy.

**(Amy's apartment on the base)**

Amy was waiting for Barricade in her apartment; when she got a knock on her door thinking it was Barricade; she got excited. However, when she opened the door she found her very overprotective father at the door.

"Daddy is everything okay?" she asked letting him inside.

"Yes, I just wanted to take you for a ride; so we could talk." Optimus said.

"Okay daddy, hang on let me change, okay?" she asked as she headed for the bathroom and he waited patiently for her.

Optimus saw all the pictures on the wall of her spacious apartment some of Theresa and Amy together and some were of Optimus and Theresa together. There were pictures of Amy and him up as well making his spark soar; he was worried she might not like him. Then Optimus turned and saw the picture on her other wall of her and Barricade and his circuits ran with anger. He did not approve of this relationship; why couldn't she fall for one of his soldiers; instead of a Decepticon. Amy came out of the bathroom seeing her father's expression knowing he was looking at the picture of her and Barricade.

"Daddy, you have to trust me, okay?" she said.

"Amy, I do trust you; it's him I don't trust. You haven't dealt with your Uncle's men like I have had to do. They are pure evil and do not have mercy for anyone; I just want to protect you from that, Princess." Optimus said.

"I know daddy and I love you for It." she said. "But you have to trust my instincts, okay." she asked as that earned her an odd expression from her father. "What daddy….?"

"Like your instincts on that second job of yours taking your coverings off your body." he said, as anger rose in his tone; while she suddenly blushed.

"Okay, I admit I was a little hasty in that job and maybe I didn't think on that one; but daddy Barricade isn't evil toward me he is sweet. Maybe he has changed since you fought him or whoever fought him; it's not like people couldn't change." she said.

"He isn't human, Amy." Optimus sighed.

"Well neither am I how many teenagers my age have a spark instead of a heart only me, Dad." she replied as she hugged her father. "Please try to give Barricade a chance for my sake, daddy." she said as Optimus frowned.

Optimus sighed.

"Alright, I will try." he said softly.

"Thank you, Daddy." she said kissing his cheek. "Okay, let's go out for a ride." she said as Optimus led her to his vehicle form; until he saw Lennox and Epps walk up with Ironhide.

"Anything wrong…?" Optimus asked.

"There was an emergency meeting called we need you in the hanger right away." Epps said.

"Our ride must wait, Princess." Optimus said.

"It's okay, daddy." she said as she saw her father transform into robot mode and head for the hanger.

She loved watching her father transform; it was rather cool to witness him transforming into his robot and vehicle form. Amy went back into her apartment and about an hour and a half later she heard another knock. However, this time when she opened it she found Barricade's holoform at her door. She saw his vehicle parked away from the apartment; as he grabbed her by her waist and kicked the door close and locked it. Barricade pinned her to the wall a very hungry expression in his eyes.

"I saw your father here before." he stated.

"Yeah, he wanted to take me for a ride; but he had a meeting to go to instead." she said as he bit her neck.

"Yeah well, the ride I intend to take you on I can only give you." he growled.

"Cade, I want you to use your true form and I want to see your spark please." she begged as he looked startled for a minute.

Barricade was still for a moment he knew he wasn't pleasant looking to the human eye and he didn't want to put off her excitement.

"But….I am not handsome in that form, Amy; I am not an Autobot I am not handsome like your father or the others." Barricade said as she looked at him strangely.

"Okay hello, if I found my father handsome and all it would be extremely bad, he's my father. I want your true form, Cade; come on give it to Me." she said with a smirk. "Come on, give it to Me." she whispered. "I love you no matter what you think you look like; you will always be my Cade whom I love." she said. "Now, come on, give it to Me." she said firmly.

"Very well….." Barricade said as his holoform changed and she watched his true form appear.

"I like your robot form, Cade." she said as an interface cable came out. "So, what's that, Cade?" she asked.

"It's my interface cable, Amy; it will wrap around your body and move to each part of your body and read your emotional levels and every feeling in your body and spark. Then as your excitement reaches its peaks all that data is sent directly to my spark." Barricade said as she felt it wrap around her pulled her closer to him.

"So, how about letting me see that spark now, Cade?" she asked in a tantalizing tone as he growled.

Amy's emotions spiked as her readings drove Barricade into a frenzy of data; it was overloading his circuits rather quickly.

"Amy, it's too much data too fast its overwhelming my circuits!" he exclaimed biting her neck breaking the skin making her cry out in pleasure and pain as he saw the blood trickle out of the wound on her neck.

Barricade ran his glossa over the wound making her moan in pleasure as he continued to run his glossa over it.

"Amy…baby, you're so full of unadulterated emotion and my circuits are overheating from it." Barricade groaned as his chest plates started to break apart revealing his spark. "Amy, be mine always please be my spark mate binding us forever." Barricade said his spark lay out in the open exposed making him completely vulnerable to Amy.

"Yes, Cade." she purred as her own spark felt the need to be one with his.

"Amy….." he whispered as his spark slide into her chest and wrapped around her spark. "Mine always…..MINE." Barricade snarled in her ear as his spark claimed her as his forever tightening around Amy's spark.

Barricade smirked to himself he loved Amy, and now she was his forever, and a part of him just challenged Optimus Prime to try and come between them now that they were bonded. He knew the fact he was a Decepticon was the reason for the thrill of the challenge; he couldn't help himself it was who he was. Barricade held her close whispering in Cybertronian making her moan as he smiled at her. Amy was his and that's all that mattered to him; she was his bonded.

"I wish our home wasn't destroyed I would've loved for you to have seen Cybertron someday." he said as he wrapped his interfacing cable to that one special area of hers and the readings went wild something Barricade couldn't handle it the readings were constant and the potent feelings from their sparks merging. It was overwhelming his already rapidly overheating systems. "AMY….!" he snarled out as she smiled wrapping her legs around his metal body.

"I love you, Cade." she cried.

"I love you too, Amy." he growled as he spun out of control and his overload smashed all through his circuits forcing Barricade to violently offline.

Amy held onto his body tightly not wanting his holoform to leave.

"Oh God, we need to merge sparks with your real body; oh what a feeling that would be, Cade." she whispered thinking he was still offline.

Barricade chuckled at her statement.

"Oh so now you're aiming to offline my real body now too, huh?" Barricade said picking her up and taking her to the bedroom. "Rematch time let's see if I can make you pass out from merging." He growled as he changed his holoform into the human one he used. "Buckle up, I am taking you for a ride." he growled as looked at Amy for the okay he wanted to get rough but only if she allowed it.

It was funny all his Decepticon life he took what he wanted no questions asked or regrets; but now he made sure she wanted it; before he did anything rough. She gave a nod of her head; and he smiled his eyes giving off an eerie red glow; as he was on top of her, in an instant immobilizing her completely. Barricade was ruthlessly strong even in his holoform state; and he used that to his advantage in taming Optimus's daughter. Amy glanced at Barricade smiling at him; and he pinned her arms at her sides as he bite her neck once more.

"Mmmmmm Cade, are you part vampire?" she whispered as he quickly did a search for what she meant and chuckled as he attacked her neck once more.

"Your mine, Amy." he growled as his biting went lower.

However, neither realized they were being watched by the Twins Skids and Mudflap they were watching from the window.

"Yo man, Prime's daughter is hot; what is she doing with a Con for?" Skids asked his brother as Jolt and Sideswipe came walking and rolling up.

"Okay, what are you two doing; you shouldn't be peeping on Optimus's daughter like this." Jolt said.

"Yo man, she's getting mergy with Barricade they merged sparks and now are getting all you know hot and heavy." Mudflap said as Sideswipe and Jolt looked at one another.

"Optimus isn't going to like this one bit one of us has to notify him." Sideswipe said as Ratchet walked up.

"I ain't telling him." Jolt said. "Like I want to open that can of worms…. no thank you." he said as Ratchet put his hands on his hips.

"What is going on here?" the medic mumbled.

"Yo doc bot, Amy is getting mergy with Barricade." Skids said as Jolt sighed and shook his head at the way it was said by Skids.

"WHAT!" Ratchet exclaimed. "Oh Optimus will love this." snapped the medic as Ironhide came pulling up.

"What are you guys doing over here?" Ironhide asked in a huff as he transformed glaring at the Con's vehicle form.

However, Barricade had been alerted to all the commotion in his regular form and alerted Amy they had an audience something she hated. She and Barricade went outside and found the Autobots staring and whispering.

"Okay, all of you listen up I am bonded with Barricade just get over it already I love him. If my father can try to get along with him then you should too." Amy said as Ironhide huffed.

"That will never happen, Amy; he HATES Cons." Ironhide growled as his cannons warmed.

Amy cringed at Ironhide's viciousness.

(AMY'S POV)

Was I wasting my time even talking to them would my father's team truly be incapable of trusting or liking any Cons. I glared at Ironhide he wasn't even trying to hide his hatred of Barricade. Barricade snarled at the Autobots after he transformed into his robot form. He leaned down and picked me up and placed me on his shoulder.

"Yo man, Amy; why ain't you dating one of us Autobots?" Skids demanded of me making me roll my eyes at him.

"Because I was with Barricade long before I even met daddy and I happen to love Barricade so please no more remarks." I snapped as I saw daddy walking over with Arcee, Chromia and Flare up.

"Amy…Barricade." daddy said.

"Daddy…." I said.

"Optimus…." Cade said.

"What's going on?" daddy asked me.

"Your Autobots seem to think it's okay to spy on me and Barricade." I remarked as daddy sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Amy, they are just concerned with your well being he is a Decepticon and you are my daughter I cannot force them to trust or like him. Our war has been for many thousands of years, you can't just expect us to just be so forgiving of him especially. He has injured and killed many of my Autobots. Bumblebee was one of his many victims; he was hurt a nasty battle with Barricade." dad said as I shook my head.

"You promised me you'd try for my sake; are you going back on your word?" I asked.

"No, I said I would try for you and I meant that, it's hard for me; but I will try." Optimus said. "Princess, go with Arcee for a bit okay?" Dad said.

"Why….?" I asked in a skeptical tone.

"Just do it, okay?" my father remarked.

I nodded and Barricade handed me over to Arcee who transformed and took me for a ride on her motorcycle form.

(Optimus' POV)

I watched as Arcee took my daughter for a ride and I smiled as I watched; but then I turned to Barricade my circuits on fire with rage.

"Do not make the mistake that I am not aware that you merged with her with sparks; because I am very aware of it." I said. "I can't do anything about it now; but I do not like it. I will warn you only once if you EVER hurt her; I will NOT hesitate to kill you, Barricade. Do I make myself clear?" I growled.

"Yes crystal, Prime." Barricade said. "But mark my words she belongs to me now, and I love her, and I will protect her. You may be her father, but if you try to come between us in any way; I will take her away from the base and away from YOU." Barricade snarled as all the Autobots pulled their weapons including me.

That Con's words hit me hard like a blast to my spark and he knew it; I just got my daughter back in my life and here he was threatening to take her from me. It was just like a cannon blast to my spark and it left me angry or more to the point like Major Lennox has often said rip roaring pissed.

"I trust we have an understanding, Prime?" Barricade growled as I merely glared at him.

I never wanted to kill a Con more than I did right at this moment. It was agonizing for me to hear his words he spoke; and I swore I would make this Con pay if he hurt my daughter; regardless of anything else.

(Normal POV)

Amy had fun with Arcee and as Arcee picked up speed and did a jump Amy screamed with laughter. Amy flipped off Arcee and she quickly transformed and caught Prime's daughter in her hands.

"GOTCHA…!" Arcee exclaimed.

Amy was still laughing wildly.

"That was fun can we do that again?" Amy asked as her and Arcee glanced over at the vehicles led by her father pulled up and transformed. "Hey daddy, Arcee is really cool I like her." Amy said with a smile that warmed her father's spark.

"Good I am glad; would you like her to be your guardian when you're off the base?" he asked, as she looked over at Barricade; who smiled sadly letting her know it was okay.

"But, I was hoping you'd let Barricade drive me places." she whispered.

Optimus' optics darkened oh how he loathed that Decepticon; but he saw the expression in his daughter's eyes and knew he had to at least meet her half way.

"I will allow you this relationship against my better judgment but do not take advantage, Barricade." Optimus said. "But you still need a guardian, Amy and Arcee will be appointed for now." her father said as Amy knew better than to argue with her father.

He was a leader to a race of alien robots and was older and wiser than she was even aware of.

"Yes father, okay." she said, as he held out his hand and Arcee placed her gently into her father's hand.

Optimus kissed his daughter's cheek, and looked at her with a fatherly expression knowing she was the most important thing in his life now; and had to be protected at all costs. Amy saw the expressions on Ironhide and Ratchet's faces when Barricade wanted to approach Optimus for Amy.

"Don't he is bonding with his daughter; do not interfere." Ironhide growled as Prime gave Amy to Arcee.

"Watch her with your life, Arcee." Optimus ordered as he turned toward Barricade. "And when you're with her you better protect her at all costs as well, Barricade." Optimus remarked coldly as he and the other Autobots walked away from them and headed for the hanger.

Amy glanced over at Barricade he was staring at her father and the other Autobots as they headed into the hanger. He had a mixed expression on his face she knew he was angry; but he had a hurt look flash over for just a few minutes. This made Amy fall silent and her guardian was quick to pick up on her silence.

"Amy, what's wrong?" Arcee asked.

"Sorry, I was thinking about the situation and how Ironhide seems to just hate Barricade." she said as Barricade snorted.

"The feeling is reciprocated." he grumbled.

"Cade, not helping…..." Amy scolded as he grinned suddenly as he looked at her.

"Sorry, baby." he whispered, as Arcee noticed how the two got along, Amy was able to correct and scold Barricade and he gently accepted it.

She also knew that this Decepticon was a killer from different times during the war on Cybertron. He had taken out so many Autobots without any help he was a fierce Decepticon warrior. She knew Optimus had every right to be concerned for his daughter; but she was now seeing a very different side to Barricade.

"I just wish they would give him a chance I love him so much, Arcee; but the others just won't give him a chance." Amy said. "I merged with him and they still hate him and what's worse they seem to hate him more because of it." Amy said, as tears that shined unshed in her eyes started to fall now; as she collapsed in Arcee's hand making not just Arcee feel bad, but Barricade too.

"Amy, your father loves you and he just worries about you." Arcee said. "Maybe in time he and the other Autobots will learn to trust Barricade; you never know stranger things have happened." Arcee said, as a good show of faith Arcee held out her servo toward Barricade; who slowly took Amy into his claw and held her close to his spark as he nuzzled her.

Arcee saw the love in Barricade, she could see it as plain as day; he did love Optimus' daughter.

However, neither Arcee nor Barricade was able to detect the car; which was hidden close to the base cloaked with a special device; so no one could detect it. It was observing and taping everything that went on and was said in range of the little car. The small vehicle was a Decepticon drone and the recording he had would allow Megatron and the Fallen to know about Amy being Optimus Prime's daughter. The drone had not wanted to be seen by Arcee or Barricade; so it left quickly and silently heading for the Decepticon base to alert his masters of what he had learned.

Starscream and Megatron were talking or more to the point arguing with one another; when the drone arrived beeping and clicking excitedly for Megatron's attention.

"WHAT….!" Megatron finally yelled at the small drone.

"Reporting…Reporting, Lord Megatron." the little drone said nervously.

"Oh very well, let's have it." Megatron growled as the drone showed his findings and all three Decepticons looked shocked and horrified. "That little insect is my niece; my brother merged with a human and now Barricade loves Prime's daughter? Look at him falling all over himself for that creature; how incredibly disgusting all of this is." Megatron growled.

"Never overlook a gift horse in the mouth, my apprentice; we could use this to our advantage." the Fallen said.

Megatron slowly understood what his master was saying and smiled in a sinister way his sharp deadly fangs revealed.

"Yes your right, my master." Megatron said as he turned toward Starscream. "I think, it's time my niece should meet her Uncle; don't you, Starscream?" Megatron asked in a mocking tone.

"Yes I do, Lord Megatron." Starscream remarked.

"Then let's do come up with a perfect scheme for bringing her to me, shall we?" Megatron remarked as Starscream nodded. "My brother has a child and doesn't see fit to tell his own brother I take offense to that." Megatron said smirking as he looked at her niece in the recording the drone made as his evil thought processors thought up evil plots for bringing her to him.

oooooooo0000000000000000000

Several hours later… Amy was sitting over by the north side of the base sitting on Barricade's shoulder and singing.

(Barricade's POV)

I loved hearing her voice it seemed to calm my circuits hearing her voice. I saw Arcee recharging in her vehicle mode while Amy sang. It was interesting how some humans could sing so beautifully and some sounded like screeching banshees and they got human payment for doing that. We use to have entertainers on Cybertron but it was a little different than here on this planet. However, Amy would have fit right in with her vocals they were perfect and she sounded like what humans called angels. It started to get windy and Amy's blonde hair started to blow wildly as she suddenly giggled and ran her tiny hand over my armor.

"It's getting a little breezy, huh?" she asked me.

"Yes, it is; would you like to go inside?" I asked.

"Yeah, how about we go get something to eat in the mess hall sometimes they have edible things." she said with a sneaky little grin.

"Okay, you better let Arcee know seeing how she is your guardian and all." I remarked not wanting to cause any problems right now.

However, I was serious about taking her away from her father if he continued to disrespect me like that. Of course, I silently wondered myself if I would do that to him because in hurting him it would hurt Amy as well.

"Okay, Arcee?" Amy said as Arcee quickly came out of recharge.

"Is everything alright?" Arcee asked.

"Yeah it is; we were just going to head for the mess hall." Amy said.

"Okay, go ahead hon." Arcee said as she realized it was me who told Amy to alert her and she nodded toward me letting me know she understood.

I walked over to the hanger and spotted Sideswipe and Flare-up watching me like a hawk. Amy glanced over at them the sadness in her eyes told me all I needed to know.

"No, you know what let's just go back to my apartment, okay?" she said sadly as I nodded and headed for her apartment.

I saw Amy look back over at Sideswipe and Flare-up and she turned away from them as I gently placed her on the ground.

"Wanna come in with me?" she asked.

"What do you think?" I said with a chuckle.

She smiled and went to unlock her door and I transformed into my vehicle form and stayed parked by her apartment and used my holoform. We just sat in her apartment and watched movies for the remainder of the night. She fell asleep during one of the movies and I picked her up and tucked her into bed. I caressed her face and covered her up with the covers and kissed her gently on her lips. I left the apartment making sure everything was secured and then my holoform flickered off. I still stayed by her apartment protecting her; what I didn't know was Optimus was watching me from afar.

(Optimus' POV)

I saw Barricade leave my daughter's apartment and realized he wasn't sleeping over. I was relieved but couldn't help but wonder if I didn't at least give him a chance; if I would end up putting a wedge between Amy and myself. I sighed and turned to find Ratchet beside me.

"Sir, are you alright?" Ratchet asked me.

"I cannot help but feel I need to give him a chance to prove himself that he could be trustworthy." I replied.

"Then do what your spark tells you." my medic said.

I smiled somewhat, Ratchet always knew how to put things in prospective for me as I nodded. However, because I was now a father I had a dreadful feeling things were about to go from bad worse very quickly and of course I would be right.

ooooooooooo000000000000000000

Amy tossed and turned all night long having crazy puzzling dreams as she continued seeing that evil face constantly in her mind. It was then she heard a knock on her apartment door. She got up and found Jazz's holoform there waiting for her with a smile on his face.

"Jazz, is everything alright?" she said softly.

"Yeah, I just wanted to thank you again for bringing me back." Jazz said. "Nice looking crib, this is definitely a cool place to kick it." Jazz said as she broke out in hysterics making Jazz tilt his head. "What did I do?" he asked.

"You're a riot Jazzman!" she exclaimed.

"Jazzman, I like it." he said. "You go back to bed, little femme." Jazz said as he smacked Barricade's hood. "Keep watching her, Cade." Jazz said as Barricade snarled softly.

"Damn Autobot…" he grumbled as Amy walked out of her apartment and kissed his hood.

"Be nice….." she purred as she sneaked around back of his vehicle form.

"What are you doing?" he asked as she ran her fingers near his tailpipe causing him to groan softly. "Amy, be good." he whispered.

"Me…..When am I anything but good, Cade?" she said as she continued her assault on his tailpipe causing him to rev his engine.

Amy ran into her apartment and Barricade's holoform chased after her and closed and locked the door pouncing on her.

"I want your real form tonight." she said pouting.

"How…?" Barricade asked.

"Wait here for a sec." she said going outside to find Arcee.

Amy found Arcee with Chromia and Flare-up; Amy smiled at Arcee's sisters and they returned the smiles.

"Amy is everything okay?" Arcee asked.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you could help me." Amy asked as Arcee knew what she was going to ask.

"You want to be with Barricade in his robot form and you want me to cover for you, right?" Arcee asked as Chromia and Flare-up chuckled.

Amy wondered if they would understand how much she needed him more then she understood it herself actually.

"I will cover for you for three hours, okay; which means you are to be back before your father finds out. He will have my spark if he learns I allowed this, understood?" Arcee said as she sent a private link to Barricade.

:::: You have her back her in three hours Barricade, understood::::::

::::: Yes::::::

"Thanks, Arcee."

Arcee watched her charge run to Barricade's vehicle form and get inside as he quickly pulled away.

"You know, she is just like you were, Arcee." Chromia said.

"What, what do you mean?" Arcee asked.

"You were always getting in trouble with mechs and you know it; do you remember what Elita used to say when you had all that pent up energy?" Flare-up asked.

"Yeah, she was going to throw me in with her and Optimus to lower my pent up energy." Arcee said almost in a whisper.

"Yeah well knowing her poor Optimus would have been in trouble." Chromia laughed.

"YOU'RE SO BAD!" Arcee grumbled.

"Speaking of being bad I am going to find Ironhide and work that big mech over. Don't wait up, sisters." Chromia said as she rolled off.

"Looks like Chromia is getting lucky tonight." Flare-up said.

"Too bad we can't join her in finding a little mech love." Arcee said.

"Why don't you go find Optimus and keep him distracted in his quarters?" Flare-up suggested.

"I can't do that!'

"Why not you know you've wanted Optimus for a long time?" Flare-up asked.

Arcee bit her lip plate.

"He still loved that human that died." Arcee said.

"He lost two femmes you need to be there for him go on give that leader of ours a nice night of whatever he needs." Flare-up said as Arcee rolled toward the hanger.

"I feel bad that you won't be with a mech." Arcee whispered as Flare-up snorted.

"Who said I didn't have any mech to be with I am supposed to meet Jazz in his quarters in ten Earth minutes." she said with an absolutely naughty look on her face.

"She is so bad." Arcee whispered as she headed for Optimus's quarters.

She knocked on his door and found he was on his berth just staring up at the ceiling.

"Optimus are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes, I am just feeling a touch lonely tonight is all." Optimus said as Arcee knew she could help him.

"Optimus let me help you." Arcee said as she straddled her leader's body looking at his red and blue flamed body knowing he had made her spark race.

"Arcee…?" Optimus said as he moved his hands to her waist as his optics turned brighter blue.

"Relax Optimus, let me take care of you." she said as she kissed his lip plates forcing a moan from Optimus.

Optimus felt his spark pulsate, he wanted Arcee's spark he had always wanted it after Theresa left him that is. He had been so despondent after Theresa's rejection not knowing why she had left him. He hadn't merged in so long and he had cared for Arcee; and he was desperately lonely right now. Arcee watched in amazement as her leader's chest plates broke open and moved to give her a better look at his spark. She was stunned he was going merge with her? Their optics locked as he ran his hand over her chest.

"Open for me….." he whispered as he kissed her.

Arcee's chest plates broke open revealing her spark making him smile as he first touch her spark with his hand making her moan and lift her chest up further.

"Patience, little femme." he whispered.

"I have wanted you for so long, Optimus Prime." she said adding. "You are a powerful leader, but by Primus you are so dense sometimes." she said as he looked at her his optics dilating.

"What….. For how long?" he asked shocked.

"Since you were with Elita…..." Arcee said.

"Why didn't you not ever join us?" he asked.

"I didn't want to intrude on your time with Elita." Arcee said as Optimus suddenly realized how long this femme must have waited for this.

He let his spark reach for Arcee's spark as electric tendrils shot out and grasped all around Arcee making her gasp as well as Optimus. Arcee felt Optimus's spark wrap around hers and she loved it as electric charges hit them both making them yell out in pleasure. Arcee started to offline from the force of her overload and dimly hoped Amy was having the time of her life as well.

**(Where Barricade and Amy are)**

Barricade was in robot form as Amy was lying on his chest; she was so quiet as she looked up at him.

"Are you okay; you're not having second thoughts, are you?" he asked.

"Never, Cade." she said as her blonde hair blew in the wind as he ran a finger over her small fragile body.

Truth be told Barricade was scared of hurting her in his robot form; if she were Cybertronian it would be so much easier and less risky. He smiled as his chest plates broke and opened revealing his spark. She started to sing as she climbed into his chest and ran her hands into the shimmering orb as he cried out.

"Amy, dear Primus those little hands." he groaned as she ran her hands in and out of his spark as his body arched up in wanton need.

Amy felt Barricade's spark flare out and slide into her chest as he ground his fangs together as she felt his spark pin her down inside of his chest.

"BARRICADE!" she cried out.

"Amy baby; I love you!" Barricade cried out as his overload blew his circuits overheating his whole body as he rebooted his systems suddenly as she climbed out of his chest half spent. "Oh Primus, that was incredible." he whispered. "Come on, we have to get back to the base before your father notices we were gone." Barricade said.

Amy was surprised the base was so quiet and she wondered where her guardian was in fact her father was missing as well. She noticed Chromia and Flare-up were missing a long with grumpy Ironhide and Jazzman. She shrugged and suddenly they both heard loud yells but they didn't sound angry they sounded like pleasure. Amy looked at Barricade and her face flushed.

"Sounds like your father's having fun….." Barricade said with a smirk as he saw her surprised look. "Are you embarrassed?" he asked.

She snorted then.

"No….." she said with a chuckle as her guardian came rolling out.

Arcee looked at Amy with a shy smile as Amy smiled and ran over to Arcee.

"Hello, did you have fun?" Arcee asked.

"Yeah and apparently so did you and my dad; you go girl!" Amy snickered as Arcee smiled.

"I am pleased you're not angry." Arcee said.

"Angry, why would I be angry?" Amy asked.

"He's your father and I figured you'd be…"

"Overprotective or that the apple didn't fall far from the tree?" Amy said.

"Yes, well except for the apple part." Arcee said as Amy laughed.

"So, where is he?" Amy asked.

"In his quarters…" Arcee said.

"Okay, thanks." Amy said as she went into the hanger and headed for her father's quarters more or less to tease her father.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She knocked and found the door opened and she went in her father was lying on the berth resting as he saw his daughter approaching. He lowered his hand and she climbed on, as he placed her on his chest. She was grinning and he knew she knew without batting an optic.

"Have you come to tease your father?" Optimus said.

"No, I think it's cool you and Arcee like each other, no one should be alone even my big overprotective father needs someone in his life." Amy said as he narrowed his optics.

"Okay, what did you do?" Optimus asked.

Amy looked up startled.

"Why do you automatically assume I am in trouble?" Amy asked snickering.

"Because isn't that what daughters do drive their fathers crazy with worry?" Optimus asked.

"No, it isn't." she said. "We love our daddy's and are really good." Amy said as Optimus chuckled then.

It was a hearty laugh.

"Okay now I know you're playing me, what's going on?" Optimus asked.

"No, I am not." she asked as she saw his armor was dented. "Why is your armor so dented?" Amy asked.

Silence…..

"Daddy, are you okay? You weren't attacked were you?" she asked as Optimus chuckled.

"I am fine, I have to go see Ratchet about something and I will be right out okay?" Optimus said as Amy gave him a puzzled look as he lowered her to the ground. "Go on now, go find Barricade." Optimus said as Amy knew he was hiding something she smirked and left the room; as Optimus swirled his intakes thinking he was lucky she didn't keep asking questions.

Optimus got up and headed for Ratchet's medical bay to see if he could fix his armor before he went outside. He didn't want his daughter to keep asking questions that he couldn't answer with revealing his personal activities. Those types of things were private and not for his little girl to know; it was only for him and Arcee to discuss.

Several weeks later….

Barricade was sleeping by Amy's side when she jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom.

"Amy, what's wrong?" Barricade asked as he rushed into the bathroom to find her on the floor her head hung over the toilet.

"I feel terrible, Cade." Amy mumbled as another wave of sickness hit her.

"I'm sending a private link to Ratchet." Barricade said firmly.

"No Cade; it's just a bug of some sort." Amy said as he growled at her reluctance to let Ratchet treat her. "My dad will go all protective and junk and YOU know it; he will go get my dad and then they will fuss all over Me." she said.

"Your father loves you; you can't fault him for that, Amy." Barricade said.

"Yeah, I know." she muttered.

"But if you're not better in 24 Earth hours I'm getting the doc." he said as she rolled her eyes as she grabbed a bucket and brought it with her to the bed. "Are you okay now?" he asked. "No more spewing lubricants all over in that thing?" he asked as she couldn't help but smirk.

"Yes for now, Cade." she said as they went back to bed.

Barricade pulled her into his arms kissing her gently as she curled up closer to his body. Amy fell back asleep and Barricade fell into recharge; but was knocked online when he saw a yellow glow coming from Amy's body.

"What in Primus's name is going on?" Barricade asked as Amy continued to glow, but suddenly started to scream in pain still in sleep.

:::: Ratchet this is Barricade; you and Prime need to get over here to Amy's apartment NOW:::::

Ratchet could hear Amy screaming in pain, as he quickly contacted Optimus.

::: Optimus, meet me at your daughter's apartment right away::::

:::: What's wrong with her:::::

:::::: I don't know got a frantic link from Barricade:::::

Ratchet and Optimus were there within seconds and Optimus could hear her terrible screams. Those screams had him completely uptight as they were joined by Arcee and some of the other Autobots who heard the screams.

"Get her to the medical bay NOW!" Ratchet yelled.

Once in the medical bay Ratchet scanned her and his findings were rather startling.

:::: What did you find::::

:::::: The same readings since you asked ten Earth minutes ago, Optimus:::::

:::: Cut him some slack he's worried, doc::::

The last link was from Barricade as Optimus looked over at Barricade and nodded for what he said.

Ratchet opened the door to the medical bay Optimus and Barricade quickly were on their pedes.

"How is she?" Optimus and Barricade asked.

Silence…

"Well…?" Optimus demanded.

"Your daughter is very much….."

"Oh Primus, she isn't dying is she?" Optimus asked his optics wide with fear.

"Why do you pick the worst case scenario for, Prime?" Barricade demanded.

"I'm her father I worry, alright!" Optimus shouted.

"I'm her bonded that gives me just as much reason for worry." Barricade argued as Ratchet slipped into the medical bay and returned with his wrench and hit both feuding mechs in the head with it.

Barricade and Optimus had the nerve to look shocked at what he did.

"If you two slaggers are done I will give you my findings." Ratchet said.

"Why did you do that you crazy old medic!" Barricade snarled.

"Amy, will be fine." he said as he ignored Barricade's remark.

"She was screaming in pain we all heard her and Barricade said she was throwing lubricants up." Optimus said.

"She was glowing too don't forget that little number." Barricade said.

"Well, I will still need to run a few more tests about the glowing, but as for the most part Amy is just very much VERY with sparks." Ratchet said.

"WITH SPARK…!" Prime and Barricade exclaimed together.

"How did this happen?" Optimus demanded.

Barricade snorted at that.

"You can't figure that one out, Optimus; shame on you." Barricade said with a slight smug look on his face.

"I know how it happened it was YOUR fault YOU did this to her; you got my Princess with spark." Optimus remarked as he glared at the Con.

"I'm fairly certain she helped." Barricade said.

"Would you two just stop! Look, Amy will need to have a lot of extra strength when it comes time for her to deliver these sparklings." Ratchet said as they gave him odd looks.

"Did you say sparklings as in more than one?" Barricade asked.

"Yes, she's got more than one sparkling growing inside of her." Ratchet said.

"What….!" both mechs said as Ironhide looked at his leader and best friend with concern now.

"She has the grand total of three sparks inside her." the medic said as Optimus turned toward Barricade.

"My….. We were awfully busy to send three missiles right to her spark, huh?" Optimus said sarcastically.

Barricade suddenly smiled smugly once more then burst out laughing at Optimus.

"I'm fairly certain he's blown some circuits." the medic said watching Barricade as Optimus realized why he was laughing; this caused a smirk on the leader's face as well.

Ratchet threw his servos in the air and swirled his intakes in annoyance.

"You are both mad." Ratchet growled.

"Can we see her?" Optimus asked.

"She is sedated but yes you can." he said as they went into the medical bay.

Optimus looked at his precious daughter his spark very heavy; Barricade was on the other side softly touching her face. Arcee was allowed in also because she was Amy's guardian. Even though, Amy was sedated she still tossed and turned with an occasional mumble here and there.

"She does that a lot in recharge." Barricade said as Prime looked at him. "She says that she sees things in her sleep and sometimes when she's wake an evil face for one." he said.

"Do you think all of this has to do with the Allspark shard inside of her?" Optimus asked.

"It's hard to say it's common for pure born Cybertronian to carry multiple sparklings; but for a half human and half Cybertronian one doing it I just am not sure. She will need to be watched and very closely, Optimus." Ratchet said as Optimus put his hand to the bridge of his nose a very human like reflex and sighed.

"That's easier said than done she's a little spitfire my daughter is." Optimus said.

Ratchet chuckled.

"She's just like her father." Ratchet said.

Barricade touched her cheek.

"Will she be in danger?" Barricade asked.

"She could be that's why we must watch her very closely." Ratchet said.

"This is horrible." Arcee said.

"Yes, very….." Optimus said.

"We all must watch her." Ratchet said. "This pregnancy could prove extremely dangerous for her and when she is ready to deliver I will be the doctor that will handle it no humans are to interfere with these deliveries. Ratchet said firmly.

Optimus nodded as he glanced at his medic, Arcee and Barricade; than at his daughter who was still out from the sedative Ratchet gave her. Optimus paced than. He was more worried now then he was before his spark heavy with concern. He couldn't and wouldn't lose his daughter like he lost Theresa; he just couldn't lose another loved one not now….NOT EVER!

The following morning Amy's eyes snapped open and she saw her father, Arcee and Barricade in recharge in the medical bay. Ratchet was standing by her doing scans on her when she woke up.

"Ratchet, what's going on?" Amy asked.

"You gave everyone a terrible scare last night." he said as he ran another scan

"Oh, you mean that nasty flu bug I have I am sorry for the whole scaring everyone. I got to say I hate having flu bugs…"

"Young lady, you are pregnant you don't have any blasted bug or flu virus." Ratchet remarked as her eyes widened in surprise.

"What…but that's impossible…..Wait, does daddy know about it?" she asked.

"Yes, all the Autobots know about it." Ratchet said as she shook her head.

"Oh great, so much for privacy…." Amy mumbled. "Is daddy mad?" she asked in an apprehensive tone as Ratchet glanced at her.

"No, but he's worried we all are." Ratchet said.

Amy stopped and thought about something and then spoke.

"Wait Ratchet, you've got to be wrong I'm on the pill I can't be pregnant." she said as Ratchet snort.

"Young lady, your Earth boundaries do not matter to Cybertronians. You are half Cybertronian because of your father and Barricade is 100% Cybertronian." Ratchet said. "You have a spark and you merged sparks with Barricade, thus you are now with sparks." He said.

"Well, then I guess me and Barricade will be raising a baby together then." she said then caught Ratchet's expression. "What…What is it?" she asked after seeing his expression. "Ratchet, please what are you thinking about?" she asked.

"Amy, you have three sparks that I have detected growing inside of you." Ratchet said.

Amy sat there her mouth open in shock as she tried to process what Ratchet told her.

"I am pregnant with three babies growing inside of me?" Amy asked as Barricade, Optimus and Arcee came online just as Amy's eyes rolled back and she passed out.

"AMY…!" Barricade and Optimus exclaimed together as they looked at each other.

"What happened now?" Arcee asked.

Ratchet sighed.

"I told her she was pregnant with three sparks growing inside of her. She will be a handful to watch I am suspecting you were right, Optimus. We must keep her calmed down at all costs; it will not be good for the sparklings for her to be stressed out." Ratchet said as Barricade laughed dryly.

"No offense, Ratchet; but that's easier said than done; she's a little powerhouse whenever we're together hanging out or when we're…" Barricade stopped smirking when he saw the looks he got from Ratchet, Optimus and Arcee. "I probably should keep that to myself, huh?" he said with a snort of laughter.

"Ya think?" Prime grumbled as Barricade couldn't help but wonder what the next 9 months would hold for all of them.

ooooooooooo000000

Several weeks later….

Amy was going nuts Ratchet had everyone on the base watching her like she was some dainty little breakable doll. She wanted to go out and do something she was going stir crazy. Suddenly she was brought out of her trance by her cell phone ringing. It was Amy's best friend Melinda and Amy couldn't help but smile her friend was the coolest.

"Hey girl, want to hang out over my house today it's been so long since I have heard from you since your mother died." Melinda said.

"Yeah, I know." Amy said.

"How are things with your dad?" Melinda asked.

"Good, he super but he's also very protective." Amy said.

"So, how's that hunk of yours?" she finally asked.

Amy was silent at first.

"He's great he and dad are trying to get along; you know how that one goes." Amy said.

"Yeah, you're daddy's little girl." Melinda chuckled.

Silence….

"Okay, get Cade or your dad to drop you off okay?" Melinda asked.

"Okay, I'll work on them." Amy said as they both suddenly heard clicking noises in the cell phone.

"What the hell is that noise?" Melinda asked. "It's so annoying." she remarked.

"I don't know, but I will go ask my dad if I can come over; if I can't swing it I will call you back okay?" Amy said.

"Okay, you go girl." Melinda chuckled. "Good luck…." she added.

"Yeah, I'm gonna need it." Amy said.

Amy left her apartment and headed toward the hanger; she found her father and his Autobots talking. She walked up to her father; who bent down lowering his hand toward her and watched as she climbed on.

"Daddy, can you take me over Melinda's?" she asked.

"Who's Melinda?" Ironhide asked.

"My best friend forever." was all Amy said.

"Do you know her, Barricade?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah, she's one of Amy's friends; she's okay." Barricade said. "She can be trusted if that's what you're getting at." he said.

"Okay, since Arcee is laid up in the medical bay Barricade and I will go and you will ride with me, understood?" Optimus said as she opened her mouth to say something. "This is NOT debatable, Amy." Optimus said as she quickly closed her mouth as Optimus transformed and opened his passenger door for her. "Barricade, please give her a hand up." Optimus said.

"Sure….." he said as Amy accepted the help and watched as her father automatically strapped her in.

"I can't get used to seatbelts automatically strapping me in." she said to her father's holoform.

Optimus smiled.

"Daddy, can I ask you something?" she said as she gave her father a paper with the directions on it.

He frowned at first but was silent.

"Go ahead, ask away." he said.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked.

"Why would I be mad at you?" he asked.

"Because I am pregnant and with Barricade's children." she said as she saw him scowl. "Daddy, I love him he's different surely you must see that in his actions." she said.

Optimus sighed and glanced over at his daughter.

"I am trying for you I am, Princess I really am and I can see he's trying to be different, but you have to remember something we have been at war for thousands of years and he has…." Optimus stopped in mid sentence.

(Optimus' POV)

I looked at my daughter the look in her eyes I couldn't tell her Barricade's past I just couldn't. It wouldn't be right for me to do that; if he truly was changing and trying to do right by his daughter. He couldn't sabotage that by telling her his past.

"Okay, my dear as I said I am giving him a chance to prove himself to me we may bicker but I am trying, okay?" I said, as she smiled at me but I saw her smile fade.

"Daddy, tell me about Uncle Megatron?" Amy said.

I sighed; this was one subject I hated.

"Your Uncle Megatron wasn't always evil there was a time he and I ruled Cybertron together in harmony. Then the Fallen got his claws on him and corrupted him he became a stranger to me. He sent assassins after me and several times I almost died; when I was so badly injured and your mother helped me. I was ruthlessly injured, I still don't know how she managed to save me, but she did. I fell for her so quickly after that….." I said as I slowly started to remember things in my memory banks.

(Flashback Starts)

I was in trouble those assassins injured me badly I crawled on my hands and knees into the woods I needed to hide myself so no inhabitants from this planet didn't see me. The last thing I need was to be experimented on and dissected by the humans of this world. I cried out several times in pain as darkness swallowed me and when I onlined again I was being helped by a beautiful human. She had the most stunning blue eyes Autobot blue I thought sadly.

"I will not hurt you…I am peaceful…." I whispered as I felt her tiny hands on me.

"I am going to go get something to bring you to my farm so I can help you; what's your name?" she asked me.

"Optimus Prime….." I whispered as I could feel my optics dimming as I fought to stay online.

"My name is Theresa Becker it's nice to meet you, Optimus." she said to me as she smiled at me with the most alluring smiles.

"So pretty….." I remember whispering as darkness claimed me.

(End of flashback)

Amy was watching her father strangely; as she saw his eyes looked like he was far away.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Huh, nothing Amy just thinking was all." he said as she grinned at her father.

"Okay, if you say so." she said, as she looked out the window; as they continued to drive further out away from the base and the others.

Optimus didn't like it his daughter's friend lived out in the middle of nowhere. "I don't like this you didn't say she lived so far away." Optimus said.

"Daddy relax you're here and so is Cade; what can go wrong?" she said as she caught the expression on her father's holoform's face.

"Remember, she cannot learn of our existence, Amy." he said.

"I know, daddy." Amy said as they pulled up to Melinda's house.

Melinda lived in a massive two story brick and stone house and the house had ivy growing on the house. This always gave the house a creepy feel like one of those houses out of a horror movie. The house had woods in the back and Melinda was lucky as many wild animals would come visiting for food like deer and the rare fox. Amy saw Melinda's black Z28 in the back and smiled. The property was so big Amy could remember when she and Melinda were younger and they played hide and seek it took forever to find anyone on her property.

"I'll go get her, daddy." Amy said as she hoped out of her father's vehicle form.

Amy ran to the front porch and stopped dead in her tracks she saw blood on the porch. She saw the front door was open a little and she went inside slowly.

:::: Prime, what is she doing? I sensed fear in her something is wrong::::::

:::: I don't know I felt it too, let's check it out but continue using holoform's:::::

While they were doing that poor Amy had found her best friend's body or more to the point what was left of it.

"Melinda…Oh my God, no….!" Amy screamed as Prime and Barricade ran in grabbing Amy.

"Come on, Amy….!" Barricade ordered as he saw the message in Cybertronian for both him and Optimus.

NOONE TELLS ME ANYTHING I HAVE A NIECE AND NOT EVEN MY BROTHER THINKS TO INCLUDE ME IN THE NEWS. MY DECEPTICON SPY DOESN'T TELL ME HE HAS A BOND WITH MY NIECE NO LESS, HOW SAD.

ooooooooo000000000000000000

Optimus saw the message and his circuits surged Megatron knew about Amy his spark sank with dread. Optimus pulled Amy along back to his vehicle form; he was terrified of losing Amy to Megatron. Prime picked up his daughter and ran to his vehicle form.

"Come on, we need to move and NOW!" Optimus ordered.

Optimus and Barricade started to pull away when they spotted three F-22 Raptors Starscream, Starcrusher and Flamethrower circling above them. It was Starscream who sent a missile toward Optimus's wheels hitting the massive semi flipping him over making Amy scream.

"Hold on…!" Optimus yelled.

"Daddy, you have to transform or you'll be a sitting duck." she said urgently as she slipped out of his vehicle form so he could transform.

"No Amy, stay with me!" he exclaimed as he transformed. "HIDE AMY, NOW…!"

Starcrusher transformed in midair and landed on the ground near Optimus.

"Where's your pretty little daughter, Prime?" Starcrusher demanded as Optimus snarled and lunged at the Decepticon with his two swords out striking at Starcrusher.

Barricade had his servos full with Flamethrower as well; while Amy tried to hide as her father ordered her to do. Starcrusher shot at Optimus catching him in the shoulder. However, while her father and Barricade fought Amy ended up being flushed out of her hiding spot by Starscream.

"Come here, girl; your uncle is waiting." Starscream growled as he grabbed her around her waist tightly and took off. "Decepticons, we've got what we came for RETREAT!" Starscream yelled.

"No…..Daddy...Barricade….!" she screamed. "HELP ME, PLEASE!"

Starscream threw her into the air and transformed allowing her to fall right into his cockpit.

"You better get nice and comfy, it's a long flight." Starscream snarled.

Amy narrowed her eyes and snarled at the Seeker.

"Let me go you oversized tin can with wings." Amy growled as she kicked and punched at anything she could.

"That will be quite enough of that, girl!" roared Starscream as he used the seatbelts to keep her at bay. "Settle down, NOW!" he yelled.

"You are not the boss of me!" Amy shouted. "My father will kick your ass for this, I can promise you that." she said as Starscream chuckled evilly.

Amy didn't like the sound of his laughing at all.

"He will never ever find you; you are never going home to them again, little girl." Starscream said, as he let an odorless gas into the cockpit one which rendered Amy weak and tired; until she fell into a deep sleep; her beautiful blond hair spilling all around her.

Amy's future was suddenly looking very bleak instead of happy indeed.

Optimus was frantic his little girl was in Decepticon hands now; and he wasn't able to protect her now.

"DAMN them; Starscream will pay for this." he replied as Barricade growled.

"It's a long shot but I have an idea follow me." Barricade said as he transformed and sped off with Optimus following him.

:::: Where are we going::::

:::: The Decepticon base it's a long shot but just maybe he was dumb enough to go back there. I sent you the location we will need back up if I'm right:::::

:::: Alright I will notify my Autobots:;::

Silence…

Optimus tried to get through to his Autobots; but he couldn't get through much to his disappointment.

"Slag it…!" Prime grumbled. "I can't get through."

Barricade growled he didn't like going in blinded like this; but Optimus was strong and so was he. So, they drove on and arrived at the Decepticon lair and transformed and looked around. Suddenly both Optimus and Barricade crumbled to the ground in pain as Soundwave stepped out using one of his secret weapons to disrupt Prime and Barricade's circuits. Then to Optimus' horror Megatron stepped out of his hiding place with a sinister look in his optics as he chuckled.

"Hello brother, looks like you really stepped in it this time." Megatron said. "You should have shared your news with me, Prime; but no you couldn't tell me I had a niece. Such a shame, don't worry I shall raise her as my own and teach her to be just like me right down to hating Autobots… And as for you Barricade, you traitor shall learn what it's like to be hated by me." Megatron growled as he looked at his brother and raised his cannon and fired. "Goodbye, brother…"

(With Barricade and Optimus)

Barricade went to Optimus he was hurt pretty bad the wound was close to his spark. Barricade opened Optimus's chest and saw how Prime's spark was racing wildly. Barricade picked up the half conscious Prime and carried him away from the Decepticon base knowing Megatron; that base would most likely be booby trapped. Barricade opened a link to try and reach the Autobots and sent an SOS to them. Barricade wasn't a medic but he knew basics and could help Optimus until help arrived. He had some spare Energon and fed some to the weakened Autobot leader. Optimus's optics onlined and he groaned as he looked at Barricade.

"Why…You were one of Megatron's most vicious warriors?" Optimus asked in a haggard tone.

"You're my bonded's father and no matter what happened in the past, Prime; I want to make up for it now. I love your daughter she has made me see things in a new light. Just rest I sent out a link just pray to Primus one of them gets it." Barricade said as he tried to help Optimus as best he could.

Optimus looked at Barricade and he tried to speak but Energon slipped from his mouth.

"Don't talk just rest, Prime." Barricade said as the Autobot leader looked at Barricade.

"Thank….you…" was all the leader could say before he offlined from the pain.

Barricade was no fool; he knew things were grave with Optimus so badly injured. Amy now in Megatron's clutches things were beginning to look very dim.

ooooooooooo00000000000000

Amy awoke in a cold damp and eerie room she glanced around there were no windows at all. There was an unnatural redness in the room and when she turned around she heard a rather bone chilling cackle.

"Your finally awake, my niece…." Megatron said.

"I take it you're, Uncle Megatron?" she asked, as she rolled her eyes.

"Yes, that's right and if I were you I would get used to your new home; because I am raising you now." Megatron said as Amy narrowed her eyes at him.

"Go to Hell!" she bellowed.

Another figure came out of the dark the very same face she saw in her nightmares!

"You need to be more respectful, child." the Fallen said as she snorted regardless of her fear.

"If you think I will respect either one of you; then you BOTH have a serious malfunction going on in your bodies." Amy retorted as Megatron snarled.

"You are just like your father; but that will soon be taken care of." Megatron said with venom dripping from every word.

Amy crossed her arms and bravely faced her Uncle Megatron with courage like her father coursing through her veins.

"I AM NOT AFRAID OF YOU!" Amy yelled as Starscream joined Megatron and the Fallen. "Or YOU….." She snapped at Starscream who narrowed his blood red optics at her.

Starcrusher and Flamethrower came out in their holoform's prepared to give their masters a little show for them.

"Well now, my little niece two of my men would like to introduce themselves to you." Megatron said.

Starcrusher approached her in his holoform as Amy backed away. She heard Starscream cackle and say something to Megatron. "So much for her brave front she tried to pull off." Starscream said laughing.

"What's the matter little girl; are you scared?" Starcrusher asked.

"No, wanna know what I am feeling?" she asked.

"What's that?" Starcrusher asked with a chuckle.

"ANGER….." she growled. "You took me from my father and my bonded I feel ANGER!" she yelled as she swung her leg up catching him in the chest.

"DAMN, you little…" Starcrusher snarled as he tried to grab her; but she slid between his legs.

Megatron realized grimly she was too much like her father; he glanced over at his master who did not have a pleased look on his face.

"FLAMETHROWER, SECURE MY NIECE!" Megatron ordered.

Flamethrower approached Amy and was ready to pounce on her and bring her to Megatron; when Starcrusher having been humiliated enough by Amy grabbed her roughly. Then smacking her, and picking her up, and slamming her against the wall. She crumbled to the floor unconscious as Starcrusher smirked. "That is how you deal with unruly teenagers see I'd make a great dad." he chuckled as the Fallen looked at Megatron.

"Your men are thick headed, my apprentice the girl was to be unharmed." he growled. "Bring her to me." he ordered as Starscream went over and picked her up and saw redness seeping through her jeans.

"She's leaking something…." Starscream said.

"Give her to me, now!" the Fallen ordered as he felt something odd within Amy. "There is something odd about her get the doctor in here….now! The Fallen ordered in an angry tone.

Within minutes after the Fallen had laid her down on the table the doctor bot came in. He looked like a spider; the robot climbed on top of Amy's body and scanned her. "Girl was pregnant with three sparks but brainless wonder damaged babies two are offline one lives." the spider bot said.

Megatron snarled and punched the wall.

"STARCRUSHER, come here and face me." Megatron ordered as the Seeker approached cautiously knowing he had to face Megatron's wrath. "You will know this the only reason you live is because you're good in battle; if you weren't useful to me I would have ripped your spark out myself. All you and Flamethrower were supposed to do was scare her!" Megatron yelled.

"She fought with us are you saying we had to put up with that and not fight back!" Starcrusher yelled back. "Why is it your allowed to hate and want that Witwicky human hurt; but we can't have any fun with this one fleshling?" he demanded.

Starscream shook his head realizing Starcrusher had a lot to learn about his place in the ranks of being a Decepticon.

"Do not classify that Witwicky insect to my niece SHE is completely different." Megatron said.

Starcrusher snorted then.

"What was that?" the Fallen growled as Starcrusher shook his head in fear.

"Nothing master, my apologies for any trouble I caused." Starcrusher said fear very clear in his voice processors.

The doctor bot was ordered to treat Amy and then report back to Megatron and the Fallen of her progress. Megatron and his master talked to one another about the possibilities with Amy now.

"Megatron, I want her to remain here; she will never see her father or that traitor again." the Fallen said.

"Yes, my master." Megatron said. "As you wish….." Megatron said hesitatingly.

Amy was groaning as she opened her eyes and saw the spider bot as she merely shook her head.

(Amy's POV)

I felt so sick I wanted to go home so badly. I looked at the wall as I tried to talk to the little spider bot.

"What happened?" I asked as a wave of sickness hit me once more.

"You lost two babies one remains with major complications; you probably will lose this one too." he said as I felt like someone punched me in the stomach.

"My babies, Nooooooo…!" I cried as that stupid little spider bot tried to console me. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" I screamed. "Daddy…..Cade….Please hurry please..." I cried as I turned over giving my back to the spider bot. "I wanna go home, please find me daddy; please." Amy cried.

ooooooooo000000000000

Barricade watched as Optimus recharged he had managed to get the wounds taken care of. He kept feeding Optimus fuel to strengthen him; but he knew Optimus was hurting not just from the wounds. He was afraid he had lost his daughter to his brother and the Autobot was scared for the first time in his life. Barricade was afraid too; because he knew Megatron did anything that retched Fallen told him to do. Barricade didn't like the Fallen not at all he was dragging the Decepticons lower; then they had ever gone under Megatron's leadership. Megatron seemed blinded to that fact; but he didn't intend on staying not now. Megatron would no doubt want his spark; but at this point Barricade didn't care. Optimus onlined and groaned as he tried to move his servos shaking.

"Where is my little girl; where did he take her?" Optimus whispered as Barricade for the first time in his life felt helpless and he didn't like that feeling.

(The Con base)

Amy sat in a room with the spider like bot, and all she did was cry, she had managed to steal a sharp medical instrument from the spider bot; when he wasn't looking.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"You are in the Decepticon lair in the mountains where it's cold and infuriating white wet coldness." the spider bot said.

"Snow I am somewhere where there is snow but how?" she asked.

"Starscream is a jet he flew you here." the spider bot said.

Amy had to find a way to send word to her father or to try to escape one or the other. She lost some of her and Barricade's babies and she was so afraid of losing the last one. Amy suddenly saw flashing images through her mind the Fallen's face once more and her father fighting and the Fallen injuring her father and Barricade. She then saw her Uncle Megatron reach for her at the same time the Fallen was reaching for her father's chest to crush his spark. Amy was forcefully brought back to Earth and she realized what she had to do. She had to find a way to warn her father and Barricade. They couldn't come to rescue her even if it meant she had to die to protect her father and Barricade. It was then the Fallen came into the room with Megatron and Amy narrowed her eyes at them both.

"I will never do anything you want for either one of you." she said firmly as Megatron smirked at his niece.

"You're strong like your father; but I think we can tame that wild spirit inside of you, my little niece." Megatron said as Amy screamed in anger and ran at him and sent the medical instrument hurling toward her uncle.

However, when Amy sent the medical instrument hurling her hands started to shine a bright golden color. This was something the Fallen was extremely quick to notice as the weapon hit her uncle and fell to the floor harmlessly.

"That was stupid on your part, my niece." Megatron growled.

"So is trying to kill my father I love my father and Barricade you're trying to take everything away from me, Uncle Megatron and if you think I will allow that then your denser then you look." Amy said as Megatron snarled and reached for his niece.

"You've got an appointment with Starscream right now, my niece." Megatron said as he brought his niece to his second in command's quarters.

Megatron gave Amy to Starscream and Starscream merely plopped her on a table while he finished what he was doing. Amy was brave but she was slowly losing that courage as she gradually realized why she was brought to the Seeker's quarters. She bit her lip until blood was drawn she wanted her father and Barricade badly now. Starscream turned toward Amy and was watching her and saw the tears fall from her eyes. He hesitantly brought a finger to her face and looked at the wetness on his metal finger and stared at it."You're leaking…." Starscream said.

"I know that, they're called tears." she snapped as Starscream smirked.

"Whatever it is stop it at once I can't concentrate with you leaking like that." he grumbled.

Starscream used his holoform and approached Amy; she backed up fear gripping her spark now

"What do you think you're doing?" she demanded.

"I THINK I am getting ready to interface with you." Starscream said.

"Oh hell no, like hell you are I only mate with my bonded and no one else!" Amy roared as Starscream cackled in a sinister way. "NO….Please don't do this, please!" she screamed as her world suddenly spun out of control and pain shattered her essence.

(Where Barricade and Optimus were)

Barricade unexpectedly felt a blinding pain in his spark and realized why someone was physically hurting his bonded and she was feeling red hot pain. Barricade clutched his chest as Optimus looked at him his own optics filled with pain from his wounds. However, Optimus knew what was causing Barricade's pain someone was injuring his daughter and she was Barricade's bonded. He felt the pain too. Optimus growled.

"We have to find her." he said painfully.

Once Barricade could find his vocal processor he replied.

"You're not healed enough to face either Megatron or the Fallen." Barricade said in a snarl.

"Please Primus, I need to find her please don't take her away from us, please." Optimus said as his hands shook. "What's wrong with me why do my hands shake so much?" he asked.

"When Megatron shot you it did a lot of damage to your systems, Prime." Barricade said as he gave Optimus more fuel.

Optimus couldn't help it his optics misted up usually he was so calm and collected for his troops but they weren't here now. It was only him and Barricade and he didn't care what Barricade thought of him he was injured and afraid of losing his daughter. It was then that as he misted up Barricade pulled the Autobot leader up into his servos and held him. Barricade didn't care that Optimus was showing his emotions all he cared about was helping Optimus and getting his bonded back.

"We'll get her back, Optimus; we will." Barricade vowed as he tightened his hold on the Autobot leader not caring who saw that he truly was starting to care for the Autobot leader.

(The Con base)

Amy had ended up being passed around from the different Decepticons warriors as a distraction from their daily training and missions. She ended up losing the third baby as a result of all the abuse by the Decepticon warriors. She awoke in her uncle's quarters, and saw he was recharging. She struggled to crawl to the corner of his quarters, and curled up into a ball and cried. Megatron onlined and heard her crying; he rose to his pedes and headed toward her."Don't come near me, Uncle Megatron." she snarled.

Megatron's optics burned with anger at her deliberate and unashamed tone she used on him."I am your uncle, you will respect Me." he ordered.

Amy turned around gingerly her body hurt from all the abuse she received.

"Let's talk about respect, shall we? You earn respect, Uncle Megatron all you do is install fear. I WILL NEVER RESPECT YOU OR THE FALLEN I HATE YOU AND YOUR MASTER OR WHATEVER THE HELL HE IS!" she roared as Megatron used his holoform and attacked his own niece violently sending his fist slamming against her face shocking her.

The force of the blow knocked her against the wall and her cheek was split causing blood to flow just as the Fallen walked in. Amy's body started to glow a bright yellow and both Megatron and the Fallen saw her cheek start to heal itself.

"No….It can't be." the Fallen whispered.

"My master….What can I do for you?" Megatron said turning off his holoform and walking toward his master as he bowed before him.

"She has the power of the Allspark somehow?" the Fallen said as Amy narrowed her eyes.

"Forget it tall dark and ugly I am not doing anything for you!" Amy snarled as the Fallen growled.

"You WILL learn to hold that vile tongue in my presence you're just like your retched father but I will take care of him personally and your bonded." the Fallen snarled as Amy looked at the Fallen all her hatred for him was spiraling like a raging inferno.

Amy slammed her tiny hands toward the floor and the second she did the floor cracked and the crack raced toward the Fallen and knocked him off his pedes. The Fallen hit his head against the ground and grunted as his optics shined with unbelievable hatred for the girl now. However, something else occurred to the Fallen something he hadn't thought of before.

"It isn't possible she's only half Cybertronian…" he growled.

"What isn't possible, master?" Megatron asked.

"That retched girl is a prime like her father!" the Fallen exclaimed in anger.

"WHAT….!" Megatron yelled as he turned toward his niece and found she was gone. "She's escaped!" Megatron yelled.

"She can't get far…FIND HER!" the Fallen ordered.


	5. Chapter 5 ending to story one

Chapter 5

Amy was running throughout the Decepticon base trying to figure out where to go. She was frightened and angry as she blindly ran trying to find a way out of the base. She found a room and hid inside of it when she heard metal footsteps coming the way she was. She saw it was her uncle and his master Amy bit her bottom lip once more as she tried to find a place to hide. Megatron walked into the room and searched everywhere while Amy tried to hide deeper in the room.

"She's not in here." Megatron grumbled as Starscream walked in.

"She's crafty, Lord Megatron." Starscream said.

Megatron snorted in annoyance.

"Just like my brother as if I don't have enough problems with HIM I need his daughter breathing down my neck now." Megatron said.

"Forgive me, Megatron; but why don't you just kill her if she is such a burden?" Starscream asked.

Megatron considered Starscream's question and gave it considerable thought before answering.

"Because our master wants her for the warriors it builds an outlet for them, didn't make YOU feel better when you interfaced with her?" he snapped as Amy wanted to hurl at her uncle's words.

(Amy's POV)

He is disgusting my own uncle encouraging these nasty robots to rape me. He is worse than daddy said he was. I looked around for some sort of weapon but found nothing I wanted out of this evil disgusting place. I wanted to be back with my father and back in the arms of Cade. It was then that I saw Megatron and Starscream leave the room I sighed and slid down my eyes misting up. I realized I would have to try and get myself back to the base or at least back to Tranquility. Maybe I could find Sam Witwicky and Mikaela Banes; my father's scout protected them so he could get me home. Okay, so I had half a plan the other part was how would I leave here without getting nabbed? Maybe if I pulled a little con on one of the more stupid Decepticons I could convince them that Megatron had ordered them to take me for a ride to me get some air. Hmmm, it could work let's see which one is more likely to do it. Well, let's see Grindor is a helicopter so let me see if I can't fake him out maybe I can get him to fly me somewhere. Wait a sec, maybe I can fake Uncle Megatron I mean seriously how smart can he be my dad kicks his ass constantly. Okay, let me see if I act like it doesn't bother me being here and I ask for a boom box and sing and act differently. Then just maybe I can get them to trust me and fool them into taking me for a ride and I can escape. I wandered out of the room and looked around for what would pass as a radio and I found one. Wow, my uncle has a radio cool okay my plan is working now to sing (I hated this, but it was for freedom.) Okay, I sighed and found a song that I liked that I could sing too. Okay 'Love Thieves' by Depeche Mode that would work nicely. So, I started to sing and that brought someone into the room I heard them but I continued to sing. Then several Pat Benatar songs flared up and I just continued to sing the first 'Love is a battlefield.' I heard Starscream talk to my uncle then and I smirked to myself. "She's not half bad." Starscream said as I grinned and thought to myself it was working.

I started to do crazy flips getting caught up in the flow of the music; but when the music stopped my plan suddenly took a dangerous and upsetting turn as my uncle picked me up.

"All that pent up energy is going to waste, wouldn't you say Starscream?" he said as he handed me over to Starscream. "Do not make the mistake that I am stupid, Amy; your little game will cost you severe punishment." Megatron said as I stared at him with a wild look.

"What are you talking about?" I wailed.

"You wanted me to believe you're happy here I know you're not; so do not try to fool me because I can read you like a book." Megatron snarled at me.

"You foul creature I hope my father kills you!" I snapped.

"We shall see who kills who, child." the Fallen said as he walked into the room.

I struggled as Starscream brought me to his quarters but it wasn't just him in there Starcrusher and Flamethrower were also in there.

"No…." I whispered as my spark sank with despair.

"You are going to regret everything you did, little girl." Starcrusher said as three Seekers used their holoform's and attacked me.

I finally slid to the ground barely able to move as they left while laughing as I suddenly heaved all over the floor. I heard the door as tears burned in my eyes oh God no more I thought as I felt someone pick me up I wasn't even sure who picked me up and I didn't care. I wanted to die right then and there I hurt so badly and felt sick to my stomach. I was brought into another room and I figured another Con was planning on raping me. I forced my eyes open and it was a Con I never saw before he gently laid me down on a table.

"Please don't hurt me anymore…please." I whispered.

"I'm not going to hurt you." he said.

He got some water and some sort of cloth and used his holoform to try and clean me up gently.

"I know it hurts and I am sorry." he said.

"Please take me to my father, please." I cried as he looked away.

"I can't Megatron would kill me, if I went against his orders." he said.

I knew then I would never see my father or Cade again I would die here; I wrapped my arms around myself and curled up into a ball. I welcomed it I was so tired of the abuse from my uncle's men. I merely shook my head and sighed no one here would go against my uncle they all acted like a bunch of scared pansies.

"I want to die." I cried finally as I am guessing I must have shocked him.

"What did you say?" he asked in a surprised tone.

"You heard what I said I want to die I will never see my father or Cade again I just want to die I don't want my uncle's men to touch me EVER again." I cried as I felt the holoform's arms around me.

"Please stop leaking." he said as I tried to push him away and just tried to curl up away from anyone.

I was exhausted but sleep wasn't going to find me not until that stupid Con put something into my arm and my vision started to get blurry as I fell into a fitful sleep.

(Where Barricade and Optimus were)

Optimus could feel Barricade holding him and for some strange reason he didn't pull away. Barricade heard the soft clicks and whines coming from the Autobot as he realized Optimus was letting his defenses down. He continued to stroke the Autobot leader's back letting him know the war with him anyway was over.

"We'll get her back, Prime." Barricade said as Prime just held onto the ex- Con as frustration, pain, guilt and sadness hit the Autobot leader as the most heartrending sounds come from the Prime. "Easy Prime, easy…" Barricade whispered as he kept holding him. "You have to calm down, Optimus; you're overheating rather quickly." Barricade said as he kept trying to keep the Autobot quiet.

(Barricade's POV)

I didn't know what to do Amy's father was still badly injured and now those blasted sounds he was overheating.

"It's my fault, she got captured." was all he kept saying.

I was not going to let this leader fall to pieces I growled and took his processors off of the pain the only way I knew how. I forced his servo so to speak and pressed my lip plates onto his and the wild clicking sounds sped up. Oh great, those wild clicking sounds could only mean one of two things; I am going to get shot in the face from the Autobot leader or I broke him completely. What I wasn't prepared for was his lip plates responding back to mine! Most Cybertronians have no problem with sharing we are very open about our relationships; but this was different I never expected this. He was responding to me I always wondered what it would be like to be with Optimus Prime. I figured first I would have to ease him into it slowly; but he was responding to me. I assumed it was because he was injured badly, and mentally not right because of losing Amy to clutches of Megatron, but either way I had him distracted and needed him to stay that way.

I felt him stiffen as his intakes were moving a mile a minute. He needed this it was the only way I could make him calm down. I opened his chest plates not for a merging but to excite his spark. I caressed his spark chamber, and then the spark itself, as I watched the expression on the Prime's face. He writhed in pleasure as I completely concentrated on his spark. I noticed his spark was huge mostly because of the fact he was a Prime. He started to moan as I caressed his spark wildly. I slammed my fingers around his pulsating spark as Optimus's optics onlined and looked right into mine as my claw wrapped around his spark. I saw the fear suddenly he was afraid I would kill him for a second; as I gripped his spark more. He arched and looked so beautiful right at that moment; as he was feeling pleasure and pain I made him feel both.

Optimus looked very old and haggard this was taking its toll on him; and if I didn't snap him out of this he would be torn apart by the Fallen and his brother for sure.

"Now you listen to me are you trying to make yourself a target you're made of more stuff than that, Damn it? You're Optimus Prime the scourge to all Decepticons whether you believe it or not your brother feared you even when he plotted against you. Why do you think he got assassins to try and murder you? You are stronger than he is and he knows it; you can win this war with all of us behind you and your daughter at your side." I said as I saw something flare in his optics. He knew I was right his fire was slowly returning; I could see it and feel it powering up inside of him. "Come on show me, Optimus; show me the beast inside of you." I urged him wanting to see him let that animal side of him out.

I watched as his blue optics shined brighter and wider than ever as they suddenly became more dilated and turned purple but not from anger but from arousal; I had gotten him more charged up than ever. He slammed me to the ground and his lips plates were on mine in seconds We both shook wildly as Prime snarled like a wild beast I liked seeing him like that. I actually realized where his daughter got her wild sexual appetite at from good ole daddy. I chuckled then as he looked at me.

"What's so funny?" Optimus asked his voice processor sounding strained.

"I know where Amy gets her sexual appetite from." I said as he smirked.

"Speaking of Amy this doesn't go any further I will not hurt Amy whatever this was it only happened here and it dies here." Optimus said.

"That's fine with me we both have bond mates to think about." I said. "I was only trying to help you anyway and it worked. You've got your fire back mission achieved." I said as we started to fall into recharge with me holding him in place. "It's not going to be so bad having you as a leader and being on your side." I said as he chuckled as we fell into recharge.

Barricade was still holding Optimus as both were in recharge; when the other Autobots showed up.

"Would you get a load at this he's protecting Optimus." Ironhide said.

"Optimus is hurt badly." Ratchet said as he moved closer as Optimus onlined as well as Barricade. "What happened?" Ratchet asked.

"They got my daughter we need to regroup and find her." Optimus said as Ratchet stopped him.

"Your hurt, Optimus; we're getting you back to base." Ratchet said.

"I called for the big bird and we can transport him in that." Lennox said.

"But my daughter is….." Optimus started before he grimaced from pain.

"We will find her, Prime." Epps said.

Barricade pulled Ironhide to the side.

"What is it, Cade?" Ironhide asked.

"I am going to try and find her for Optimus just send me the bug to help with tracking and that's all." Barricade said.

"Alright, hang on." Hide said.

::::: Ratch, Barricade wants to take Bumblebee and track Amy:::::

:::: Fine, because Optimus is in no condition to leave or fight:::::

"Alright, Bumblebee is with Sam and Mikaela at Sam's house." Ironhide said as Cade nodded. "I will send a com link to Bumblebee so he knows you're on the way and doesn't decide to blow a hole through you." Ironhide said with a chuckle as Barricade growled.

"Yes, yes very amusing." he said as he glanced at Optimus and nodded.

Barricade ran and jumped and transformed and took off leaving NEST and the Autobots shocked at his change of attitude.

"He protected me." Optimus said.

"So we see I take it he wants to be an Autobot now?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes, he does." Optimus said.

"It will be nice to have someone with his firepower and craftiness on our side." Sideswipe said.

"Yes for a change he can give Megatron's side a pounding." Epps said.

Everyone got ready to take Optimus back to base via the big cargo plane; while a very determined Barricade sped to Sam's house to get Bumblebee.

(With Barricade)

Barricade headed for Ladiesman217's house, he chuckled to himself when he thought of the first time he met the fleshling. He was petrified of him and tried to escape him; when he ran into the female fleshling. He also remembered how he and Bumblebee fought because of it. It didn't take him long before he arrived at the Witwicky house. He spotted Bumblebee a long with the two humans waiting for him and he could tell the bug wasn't happy to see him.

"Barricade, I see you've arrived." Sam said in a flat tone.

"Yes, hello Ladiesman217….." Barricade said as Sam caught the undeniable mock in his tone.

"It's Sam, Barricade." Mikaela retorted as Barricade just regarded the female bizarrely.

Barricade then glanced at Bumblebee, and wondered if the scout would help him or not. He knew they had a nasty past; but this was his leader's daughter who needed help. They had to bury the hatchet and join forces to save Amy; she was the common factor between him and the Autobots.

"I need your help to track where Megatron has Amy held prisoner at." Barricade said as Bumblebee narrowed his optics but nodded.

"I already know the others confirmed what you wanted I will assist you." Bumblebee said.

"We're coming too." Sam said.

"No Sam, it's much too dangerous." Bumblebee said.

"You're my guardian and I am not letting you go to the Decepticons hideout without us and that's an order." Sam said, as Bumblebee felt his spark flare wildly; because of his sweet humans he had cared so much for them.

"Very well, Samuel; we will go together." Bumblebee said, as the two teenagers got into his vehicle form and the Autobot scout turned all systems for tracking Amy.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Ratchet had Optimus in the medical bay the leader was still exceedingly disconcerted regardless of Barricade's pep talk.

"Barricade did a reasonably good job with the basics on you, Prime." Ratchet said.

"Yeah and he gave me a rather interesting pep talk too." Optimus said.

Silence…

"He gave you more than a pep talk, Optimus." Ratchet said with a smirk. "What he did might have just saved your life." Ratchet said as confusion hit the Prime's face at the medic's words.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You were worried you crazy slagger; you are not fooling anyone least of all me." Ratchet mumbled. "I'm your doctor, I can tell when you have interfaced, and I can tell you right now. Barricade saved your life if he hadn't taken you when he did; you would have been dead; and that isn't any slagging exaggeration I can assure you." the medic said, as Optimus looked away.

"And Amy, what will she think of me after?" Optimus asked. "And Arcee…?" Optimus asked. "I've lost so much from this slagging war that I have tried to be cold and all that's done is driven me close to madness. Ratchet, he took care of me out there he showed me a side of him I've never seen before." Optimus said. "I know now I can trust him with my baby girl; he would do anything for her and for me." Optimus said.

"Yes, I've noticed that too." Ratchet said. "He has certainly changed from the deadly shock trooper he had been in the past." Ratchet said.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Amy was shaking and curled up in a little ball; she had lost that fierce side of her now. She had lost the babies; she had been raped more times then she cared to remember. Amy didn't care much about anything anymore; she lost her father and Barricade all in the same day. She knew she would never see either one of them again; because she knew she'd never survive this. The Decepticon that had been taking care of her came back in and scooped her up in his servos.

"Listen to me, I am going to get you out of here; I know I will lose my spark for this, but I will do it regardless. Stay put and be quiet now while I get you out of here." the Con said.

Amy's POV

I was so grateful he was doing this; but for the life of me I couldn't understand why he was rescuing me from my crazy Uncle Megatron's grasp.

The Con quickly maneuvered through the base and transformed leaving the base going down the slick snowy path that was leading away from the Decepticon lair. However, unbeknownst to Amy her uncle and his master were watching from afar.

"It worked she knows nothing." Megatron said.

"Of course it works my apprentice." the Fallen said. "Now, if all goes well our assassin will kill her father and your niece will be with us once more. And she will not give us anymore problems with her father slaughtered; she will be too afraid to fight us. I will spark bond with the female breeding many powerful warriors to take over and destroy those remaining Autobots. Once they are destroyed we can work on my plan with my weapon for the second part of my plan." the Fallen said in a sinister way as he shuttered his optics.

"Yes very good, my master." Megatron said as both master and apprentice figured this plan was full proof.

The small Con was picking up another Transformer signature and realized suddenly it was Barricade's signature. He opened up his com link and was greeted by Barricade's voice. Barricade gave him the location where he was with Bumblebee and the two humans. They were at a gas station the two humans needed what was called a rest room; so Bumblebee stopped for them. Barricade of course thought all humans were made with a slight illogical system of having to stop for this thing called a rest room.

:::: We've got a break a small Decepticon helped Amy and he will meet us here:::::

Silence…

::::: I left the Decepticons, Bumblebee I am on your side now::::::

:::: We'll see, Barricade but if you ever try to hurt Amy or Optimus; you can bet you'll have dozens of Autobots and NEST after you:::::

Barricade only snorted at this.

::::: Why can't you at least give me a slagging chance, bug:::::

::::: It will take more than what you're doing to convince me; you killed a lot of good Autobots::::::

Sam seemed to sense his guardian was exceedingly uptight.

"What's wrong, Bee?" Sam asked.

"I do not trust Barricade he was Megatron's most trusted warriors. He took down an Autobot stronghold on Cybertron all by himself and killed a lot of good Autobots. I just can't make myself trust him or see him changing." Bee said.

"N…..not even for love….?" Mikaela asked.

"Especially for love, Mikaela….." Bee said.

Sam looked at Mikaela as they realized what Bee was saying to them; he felt Amy was in danger with Barricade.

"I hope for her sake you're wrong." Sam said.

"So do I, Sam…" Bee said.

When Barricade led them to where the other Decepticon was who had Amy. Sam, Mikaela, Bumblebee and Barricade were horrified to see the shape she was in. Amy trembled, cried and seemed to be so afraid of them her eyes shined with sheer terror in them. Barricade tried to pick her up in his holoform; but she screamed and shook more.

"No more, Uncle Megatron; please stop them!" she scream in tears.

"My God, what did they do to her?" Mikaela asked as Sam watched Mikaela go over to her. "Amy, its Mikaela…..Honey, we're going to take you to your father." she said.

"Daddy…?" she whispered.

Amy didn't seem to grasp anything else but the mention of her father seemed to reach her frazzled nerves. Barricade seemed to realize Mikaela had a way with his bonded at that moment.

"She's riding with me." Bumblebee said.

"Okay, bug." Barricade grumbled.

Bumblebee was shocked he figured the shock trooper would start a fight about that too; but he didn't it shocked him. Mikaela helped Amy into the front seat as Bumblebee's holoform appeared.

"Amy, you're going home now I am taking you to your father, okay?" Bee said as she only looked so lost and traumatized.

"Daddy…" she whispered as she curled up and stared out the window seeing Barricade but not really seeing him and realizing who he was.

Barricade's holoform crackled to life in his vehicle form and waved slowly at Amy; she only stared at him tears rolling down her face. Barricade was angry he had never been so angry in all his life of fighting. The shape his bonded was in he could feel her pain everything it was killing his spark.

Bumblebee was heading to the gate at the Autobot base; when Amy started to thrash around in the passenger side of Bumblebee's vehicle form. "Amy, calm down you're safe now." Sam said softly as he touched her shoulder not realizing what he had done.

"Don't please don't do this anymore." Amy cried. "Don't…! She screamed as she suddenly convulsed wildly.

"Amy…!" Mikaela exclaimed. "Sam, what were you thinking?" Mikaela demanded of her boyfriend.

Bumblebee pulled into the base as Amy completely lost it and shook wildly. Once Bumblebee stopped his holoform disappeared; however Amy wouldn't move she was petrified with terror and repeatedly convulsed.

"Sam, go get Ratchet and Optimus and hurry." Bee ordered.

"Gotcha Bee, I'm on it." Sam said running into the base as Ironhide walked slowly over seeing the panic in Amy's eyes.

"Amy… It's Hide…" he said softly as the panic stricken girl continuously cried and shook.

"No more, no!" Amy screamed as Mikaela looked frantic worrying about Optimus's daughter.

Ironhide's POV

I looked at that poor youngling; she was beyond being in a catatonic state. All my scans pointed to one inescapable conclusion our leader's daughter was abused beyond repair. I saw Ratchet and Optimus come out of the hanger and head toward Bumblebee. The look in Optimus's optics was plain and clear; he was holding his anger back he would kill Megatron for this that much was clear. Bumblebee opened the passenger door then rather slowly; but that didn't matter the frazzled girl went hysterical."No more please, I can't please no more make them stop, Uncle Megatron…Please." she cried.

"Amy, princess it's daddy; you're safe now your home." Optimus whispered as everyone saw were those big wide haunted eyes staring right back at us.

"Amy, its Ratchet I need to take you into the medical bay your daddy will come too, okay?" Ratchet said as all that poor youngling did was cry and talk in jumbled riddles from clouded pain and a haze of torment.

She suddenly screamed and convulsed wildly in the passenger seat; as Ratchet moved quicker than I ever say that old bot move before. He gave her a strong sedative to force her into stasis. It didn't take long for the sedative to work as she completely collapsed in blackness. Ratchet picked her up as gently as he could and carried her to the medical bay. Lennox, Graham and Epps came up concern etched on their human faces.

"She looks really bad." Graham said.

"I don't even want to know what's going to happen when Optimus gets his servos on the Decepticons responsible for this." Epps said as Barricade revved angrily.

We all saw Barricade abruptly take off like a bat out of hell as the humans would say.

"Where is he going?" Graham asked.

"I don't know; let's take a look see, shall we?" Lennox said as I transformed and the three soldiers jumped in and I pulled out after the shock trooper.

I wasn't exactly sure myself what he was up to and I was rather curious myself.

(Several hours later… normal POV)

Ratchet had taken multiple scans on Amy; while he had her sedated so she wouldn't freak out because she was entirely too wired up and afraid.

"How is she?" Optimus said.

"It's bad, Prime." Ratchet said. "She lost the three babies and they from the looks of things physically abused her." the medic said as Optimus lost it and yelled as he slammed his fist into the wall his optics eerily flashing red for a minute.

Arcee came in looking so poignant from all that had happened to her charge. She walked over to Amy and ran a finger over her face. "Will she be okay?" Arcee asked.

"She's got a long recovery ahead of her." Ratchet said as Optimus approached Amy.

"My little princess..." he whispered. "Theresa entrusted her with me and look what happens to her when she does?" Prime said holding back tears. "l need to be by myself for awhile." He said.

"Optimus ...?" Arcee said.

"Let him go he's going to Theresa's grave he needs to talk to her; it's okay just let be for awhile." The medic said as she nodded.

Oooooooooo000000000000000000

Optimus knelt by Theresa's grave his optics leaking as he felt his spark breaking.

"l am so new to this being a father I failed miserably so far I let her get captured and now they abused her, Theresa. My slagging brother allowed his men too physically abuse her and she lost the babies all because of whatever they did to her. Theresa, please forgive me for what has happened didn't do the right things; but you can be sure it won't happen again. I will KILL the next Con who tries to hurt her I swear this on my honor, Theresa." Optimus said as his legs buckled because his mental pain overwhelmed his circuits, his feelings becoming all too human now as in anger; he balled his fists up and offlined his optics to steady his circuits.

He had been on this planet so long now his emotions were turning all too human. "l do not know my circuits are being overworked I wish you were still here to help me. Arcee is trying to help; you'd like her; she is very important to me. I also appointed her for our daughter's guardian when I am called to meetings for missions." Optimus said as he paused rose shakily to his pedes as he suddenly transformed and headed for base.

Barricade drove back to where the smaller Decepticon was at he needed answers and needed them now. The smaller Decepticon had found a place where they could be in their robot forms; but Barricade wasn't interested in anything else except answers. He grabbed the smaller Decepticon by the throat and held him dangling. "How is it a little runt like you who does everything Megatron asks suddenly goes against him and rescue Optimus' daughter like that?" Barricade demanded.

"Maybe l grew a conscious..." the smaller Con said.

"Yeah and maybe I am pink with blue polka dots." Barricade snapped. "l think more than likely Megatron and the Fallen cooked this whole thing up and you're their little go between. Now you're going to answer me or I am going to tear you apart." Barricade snarled as he let his deadly weapon with the blades spinning around do his talking for him. "GET THE POINT." He growled.

The little Con wouldn't talk at first but when Barricade brought out that deadly weapon; well he realized all too fast just how serious the shock trooper was.

"Okay, okay, okay; I give! Look, they have an assassin coming he is supposed to be good really good. He will slaughter Optimus right in front of the girl's eyes and take her again; they figure her seeing her father dead will make her cooperate with them. The Fallen wants Amy for himself he wants to mate with her and create an army."

Barricade laughed in a snide way at that comment.

"An army of half human and half Cybertronian warriors...?" Barricade demanded.

"No, she will turn into a full Cybertronian within days or maybe even hours, and when she does she will be powerful like her father because she's a future Prime." the Con said as that got Barricade's attention for sure.

"She's the next Prime?" Barricade demanded. "Optimus for the most part doesn't even know this; so that's why the Fallen wants her so badly." Barricade said. "She is already carrying my babies he's a little late." Barricade said smugly as the little Con shook his head.

"Starcrusher injured her badly and she lost the babies first two than the last one." he said as Barricade growled loudly the growl sounding angry but laced with pain.

"l will KILL that lousy Seeker for this!" roared Barricade. "And Starscream what of him?" demanded Barricade.

"Starscream raped her as well as Starcrusher and Flamethrower." the Con said as the shock trooper knew he couldn't let this Decepticon go he would let the others know of what Barricade learned. "What do you care what happens to Optimus Prime?" demanded the small Con as Barricade snarled.

"He's Amy's father and he is also a part of my life now I care what happens to him and the others." Barricade snarled.

"You're a fool Barricade, you had it made with Megatron and now you switch to the Autobots for what...A femme? She must be good for you to break ranks like this but obviously Starscream thought she was too he did her more than once. She begged him to stop it was..." the con never finished his sentence because Barricade smashed his fist into the con's chest and crushed his spark.

"You talk too much..." Barricade snarled as he heard a sound behind him and saw Ironhide, Lennox, Epps and Graham.

"You came back to help once more?" Ironhide asked.

"Yes, that little wimp wouldn't disobey Megatron he is too much of what humans call a kiss up he is worse than Starscream. This was part of their plan there is an assassin coming after Optimus and I think I know who it is." Barricade said.

"Who is it?" Graham asked.

"The Con's name is Black Viper and trust me he is good he won't stop until he has Prime's spark and his head as a trophy." Barricade said as Ironhide walked up to the shock trooper.

Barricade watched as Ironhide extended his servo toward him confusing him at first.

"l usually don't like to admit I am wrong but in this case I was so I take back what I have said about you, Barricade." Ironhide said as Barricade nodded and accepted his gesture as they all headed back to the base as another robot stepped out of the shadows.

"And the best part of my assignment is you're on the list too Barricade and don't even know it, yet." replied the dangerous and deadly assassin.

Optimus was in the medical bay while Amy rested, but he hardly recharged. He constantly either stood or sat over her watching and protecting her trying to make up for what happened to her. He moved a shaky servo toward her face as tears fell down his face as both pain and anger surged all though his systems. She didn't deserve this she was an innocent and yet Megatron would never care about innocents not now not ever. lt was then that Barricade, Ironhide and the three NEST soldiers came into the medical bay. Barricade recounted everything the Con told him back to Optimus who grew angrier by the moment.

"It's not the first time he's sent an assassin after me and it won't be the last." Optimus said.

"He's good, Prime and he's devious." Barricade said. "l know how he works so I will not leave your side I will have your back, don't worry." Barricade replied as Prime nodded with a sad smile as he watched Barricade touch her cheek with the most incredible gentleness he could muster. "Optimus, she's a future Prime and because of the shard she's turning into a Cybertronian and within days or hours; so she will become like us a true Cybertronian. That is why the Fallen wants her he figures he can mate with her and create an army of unstoppable warriors; she's going be like you, Optimus. It's just she's young now and undisciplined, but with you and the rest of us teaching her she will become stronger and the Fallen doesn't want that. Whatever you need, whatever you say consider it done. But before anything else is done doc bot I need you to remove this and replace it with the Autobot insignia." Barricade said.

Ratchet nodded. Everyone was still shocked at seeing the once deadly shock trooper shed his Decepticon life and turn toward the Autobot cause. Optimus, Ironhide, Jazz, Bumblebee, Mikaela and Sam along with Epps, Lennox and Graham watched as Barricade shed his old life for a new one and even Bumblebee suddenly had to rethink his thoughts on Barricade. He watched as even red optics were changed to blue ones and the change was startling. When Barricade online his optics he found Bumblebee standing in front of him and the look in the scout's optics was at first unreadable.

"l owe you an apology | kept riding you and being a snob without giving you a chance and that was wrong we are Autobots;| should have given you the benefit of the doubt and for that I am truly sorry." Bumblebee said as he extended a servo. "Welcome to the Autobots, Barricade." Bee said as Amy opened her eyes and saw her father and Barricade.

"Daddy...Cade..." she whispered, as both bots looked down love in their optics as

Amy laid in a human size bed as the others watched her.

"Amy, how are you feeling?" Optimus asked.

"Dirty and used..." she said as tears sprang to her eyes. "l'm sorry Daddy this is my entire fault Starscream and those other two they..." Amy cried as Prime used his holoform to hold her.

"Shhh, no it's not your fault, Amy my sweet princess." Optimus said in a gentle tone as Ratchet finished with Barricade and then slowly went to her too.

Barricade moved slowly toward her as tears continued to fall as she saw Barricade.

"l'll understand if you don't want me anymore, Barricade." Amy said the tears falling harder as he went to her in his holoform.

"Amy, I love you and will never leave you this isn't your fault you are innocent in this; they took advantage of you." Barricade said as Amy couldn't look at him then.

"l lost the babies because of them Starcrusher he was violent to me and I ended losing the babies, Barricade." She cried as Ratchet merely shook his head at the distress she was under.

:::: Ratchet, I can see you're lost in your thoughts:::::

::::: Optimus, I am really concerned about this she is a wreck I have never seen anything like this before::::::

Silence…..

::::: Optimus:::::

:::: lf I get my servos on Starcrusher I will rip his spark myself::::

::::: Not before I get through with him and Starscream you can have the leftovers, Optimus::::

:::: I wasn't aware you had your commlink on, Barricade::::

:::: I have been monitoring Optimus to make sure he is okay::::

Optimus smiled sadly glad that the shock trooper was indeed on their side he was an added bonus one, he was truly thankful to Primus for Amy looked at her father then. And she saw he looked so weary and haggard-looking even for a robot. "Daddy, are you okay?" she whispered.

"l'll be okay once you are better, little one." Optimus said.

Amy watched as her father looked deeply troubled and tired as his intakes swirled and his gears were grinding. She knew he was angry and upset and knew why because of what had happened to her.

"Daddy, you don't look good." She said touching the holoform's face rather gently, while his eyes locked with hers.

"l'll be alright, little one." Optimus said as he kissed her forehead and ran a finger down her cheek. "t am so glad you're back home with us." Prime said as she threw her arms around her father. "Careful with the lV, little one….." He whispered as he heard her crying once more. "Amy...?"

Amy stilled as she stared into space remembering all over again.

"Amy...?" Ratchet said.

"They did terrible things to me Especially Starscream and that Starcrusher they called me their pet and Uncle Megatron allowed it all he's worse than you and mom said. He is beyond evil, daddy!" Amy cried as she began to shake. "Please daddy, don't let them get me again please...please daddy...please..." she cried as the shaking grew worse.

"Optimus, stand back for a minute." Ratchet said as he smiled sadly at Amy as he very gently administered a sedative to the wired up young girl.

Ratchet watched as the girl went under the sedative within seconds, and he motioned all of them out of the medical bay.

"She is a complete mess because of this, Optimus I have never seen anything like this. At least, if she were all Cybertronian when this happened I could erase it from her memory banks but as a part human it will always be there." Ratchet said as Barricade looked at the medic then.

"So, if she were to become an absolute Cybertronian now, you could wipe her memory banks, right?" Sam suddenly asked.

"Yes, then I could erase it from her memory banks completely of course; why?" Ratchet asked the human.

Sam bit his lip nervously a habit everyone was quite aware of when he was hiding something.

"Would another shard make her you know turn Cybertronian faster?" Sam asked as even Mikaela looked startled by the question.

"SAMUEL JAMES WITWICKY!" Ratchet roared. "If you are considering telling one of those human lies I strongly suggest you don't do it what are you thinking about?" Ratchet demanded.

"l think you better come clean with whatever you're thinking about, kid." Lennox said. "Especially in light of everything that's happened….." He added.

"Sam...?" Optimus said in almost a pleading tone.

"Come on, Ladiesman217... TALK...!" Barricade demanded in an annoyed tone.

Sam shrugged and sighed.

"Well, it's just I found more of those shards after I found two more of them after the battle at Mission City I happened to go back there. I found them on the ground I didn't know about the one in my bedroom that Amy found; but there are two more hidden in plastic viles. I didn't think I was causing any harm in keeping them to myself, I swear I didn't." Sam said as everyone looked shocked or stunned was more like it.

"You couldn't possibly think holding onto those shards in secret was a good thing, Sam?" Graham said as Optimus sighed.

"Bumblebee, go with Sam and Mikaela and bring those shards back here to us and Sam in the future please do not hide things from me. I have not hidden anything from you, and it bothers me you would hide this from me; I always considered you a dear friend." Optimus said as he watched Sam and Mikaela go over to Bumblebee who transformed.

"For what it's worth I am sorry, Optimus'" Sam said.

Ironhide snorted as the two teens got inside of Bumblebee and he sped off too Sam's. Optimus sighed and shook his head his processors had way too much to process as it was he didn't need this on top of it.

"Do you really think you can speed up the process, Ratchet?" Jazz asked'

"Yes, I do." Ratchet said.

Meanwhile inside the medical bay Amy was in the grips of some changes already, as she found her mother had somehow come back to her in a vision of sorts.

"Amy...?" her mother said softly.

"Mom, is that you? Have you come back to daddy and me?" she asked.

"No honey, I do not have much time just please listen to me your uncle and his master have sent an assassin after your father and Barricade. It is the same assassin who hurt him those many years ago when I found him, do not let him kill them. You're like your father only you just don't know it yet you're a Prime like daddy is; all you need to do is follow your spark and reach for who you truly are and let destiny do the rest." Theresa said.

"Mom, I miss you..."

"I miss you too, my angel." She said as she became even more serious' "You will have help in your change all you need to do is believe, Amy. You can help your father you have more of a destiny than you or the others even realize yet." She replied as Amy looked Puzzled.

"But if I am a future Prime then that means daddy has to die, that's..."

"No Amy, you are a special Prime your activation as Prime has nothing to do with him dying. He has always been and always will be a strong warrior and you shall fight a long side of him. You will help him rebuild Cybertron to its glory and help him vanquish Megatron and the Fallen and those that serve them." another voice replied a thunderous voice.

"Who are you?" Amy asked.

"My name is Prima I am one of the first Primes."

"But I thought only the Allspark could bring Cybertron back to its glory, Prima?" Amy asked as Prima approached Amy.

"You have so many questions you have a thirst for knowledge this is good." Prima said. "But I would say it's time for your daddy to see his little girl make a big entrance, wouldn't you and let's clean away those memories of what those Decepticons did to you, shall we?" Prima said as Amy smiled and shook her head she liked her father's ancestors. "Very well ..." Prima said as he closed his optics and Amy's body on the berth suddenly disappeared; as a sudden earsplitting sound in the medical bay caused Ratchet to run in along with Optimus and Barricade followed by the others.

"What in Primus name happened in here?" Ratchet demanded.

"Where is my little girl!" roared Optimus.

" I do not understand this either Optimus." Ratchet said as they all were knocked back into reality by an alarm sounding as Skids and Mudflap ran in.

"Yo man, boss bot...,.We have a possible incoming ally or enemy it's heading straight for the base at incredible speed." Skids said as everyone suddenly ran to the front of the base and saw the incoming meteor but something was definitely off on it.

All the Autobots ran scans and they were detecting odd readings from the meteor as it grew closer.

"l can't get any clear readings from it this is quite illogical usually we can get a reading by now." Ironhide said as suddenly into the ground as Optimus narrowed his optics and approached the crater carefully.

All the Autobots were shocked when the robot climbed out of the crater and everyone from the Autobots and humans gasped at the beautiful female bot in front of them. She was not the usual grey protoform type; but she was golden with red and blue flames running through her. The femme had bright blues optics and an Autobot insignia as well as the Prime symbol on her face as Optimus did. She was big for a femme; but she was so beautiful Barricade approached Optimus both were stunned into silence, as she tilted her head. She suddenly smiled impishly and that was when they all knew who she was by her smile.

"Amy..." Optimus and Barricade whispered.

"How is this even possible she was in the medical bay one minute and then POW she's hurtling through space and Cybertronian?" Ratchet asked as Barricade approached her and touched her face.

"You're like us now." Barricade said as she chuckled.

"Yes I am, Cade..." she said wrapping her servos around Barricade as he couldn't let her go not yet. "Prima did this, daddy." Amy said looking at her father after.

"Prime, who's Prima?" Lennox asked.

"One of my ancestors one of the first original Primes, am I right?" Optimus asked.

"Yes..." she answered.

Optimus gave Barricade a few moments with his daughter and then he was able to hold her as his own fatigued body felt like the weight of the world was slowly lifted from it.

"Daddy, I have a surprise for you." Amy whispered as she hugged her father.

Amy opened one of her compartments and brought out a very tiny squared item and for a moment all the Autobots froze.

"Is that...?" Ratchet whispered.

"The Allspark..." she said.

Amy watched her father's face, he looked extremely happy; Amy saw the intense look in his optics and she smiled.

"This means we can restore our home; we can finally go back home." Optimus said.

"Yes daddy, we can but what about the humans?" Amy asked.

Optimus looked at Ironhide who answered for her father.

"Except for the NEST troops and General Morshower and John Keller there are some humans who just distrust us and would rather we weren't here to begin with." Ironhide said.

"Once the Decepticons are stopped then we will leave Earth and never return if that is what they want." Optimus said sadly. "l only wanted my troops to be happy and feel like they had a home; we will never have a home here we are different and misunderstood." Optimus said in a rather sad tone as his daughter shook her head and held him tighter.

"Daddy, restoring Cybertron is one thing, but we have to come back and see our friends I mean the ones who gave you static the hell with them. But our friends like Sam and Mikaela, Lennox, Epps, Graham, General Morshower, John Keller and the rest of NEST they are what matters, am I right?" Amy said as Optimus truly realized his daughter was ahead of years her wisdom astounded him at times.

"You're right, Amy..." Optimus said as he held onto her tightly.

Amy felt her father falter he was tired she could feel it and sense it in him.

"Daddy, when did you last recharge?" she asked him.

"It's been awhile I was worried about you." Optimus said.

"Arcee, please take my father to his quarters and make him recharge I don't care what you have to do to make him relax and recharge." Amy said with a smirk as Optimus saw that look in his daughter's optics.

"Young lady, what are you even suggesting?" he asked his daughter.

::::: What do you think daddy; you're recharging one way or another even if Arcee has to you know interface you into recharge::::::

lf Optimus could blush he would have; he pulled back from his daughter and just stared at her. Amy smirked.

:::: Wow stunned into silence that's a switch::::

Amy watched as Arcee slid her servo into her father's.

"Come on, big guy..." Arcee said leading Optimus to his quarters as Amy smiled.

Barricade walked up toward Amy and slid his servo into hers as she turned toward him smiling.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Barricade asked her.

"Okay, Cade..." she said as they walked over to where the hillside was close by the base just as Bumblebee pulled up with Sam and Mikaela.

Cade and Amy sat on the hillside and at first were very quiet at first as Amy sat between Barricade's leg's leaning back against him.

"l am so glad you're like me now a Transformer I mean really like me." Barricade said as Amy bit her bottom lip plate and turned to face Barricade.

"Cade I need to protect my dad and you." She suddenly said.

He frowned at those words.

"Protect us from what?" Cade asked.

"There is an assassin after you both named Black Viper he is deadly and he is the one who severely injured daddy when he met my mom. He almost died because of this assassin and I won't lose my father or you to this assassin." Amy said as Barricade frowned.

"And just what do you plan on doing?" Barricade asked.

"Take him on myself if I have too." she said as Barricade grabbed her servos and forcibly made her look at him.

"You will do no such thing, Amy; do you hear me?" Barricade yelled as she frowned at his tone.

"Do you know this assassin?" she asked.

Barricade was silent.

"Cade...?" she asked.

Barricade sighed.

"Yes, you have to remember I used to be an assassin too, Amy; it was a long time ago. Then I met you and everything changed. I had a reason to settle down and try and have one thing I never had...a family. Megatron was angry over my performance and so was the Fallen. The Fallen got Black Viper and told him to kill your father and bring him his head as proof he was dead and as a trophy. He is good and he's fast like the snakes on this planet which is why he is code named Black Viper. He started out as a ruthless bounty hunter but learned he could put his talents and quickness to better use as a hired assassin for the Fallen and Megatron." Barricade said.

"Has he got any weaknesses?" Amy asked.

"None to my knowledge but he does like femmes even though they are rare."

Barricade said as Amy shivered as Barricade held her closer. "l don't want you hurt, Amy." Barricade said.

"Yeah well, I don't want you or my father dead and remember I am a Prime too I am just like my father." Amy said as Barricade smirked suddenly. "What's the smirk for?" Amy asked.

"You just amaze me sometimes is all." Barricade said as suddenly screams were heard.

"That's Mikaela, come on, Cade!" Amy replied as they transformed and headed back.

Amy and Barricade transformed once they got onto the base; they found several NEST soldiers dead and Bumblebee holding Sam his optics leaking.

"What happened?" Barricade demanded.

"This black sports car shooting flames from its back end jumped the gates; it killed some of the NEST soldiers and hit Sam..." Mikaela cried.

"Ratchet and Ironhide are fighting him, but they are both wounded badly; it had happened so fast." Bee said.

"He's after Daddy it's that assassin." Amy said as she turned to see Barricade was already gone.

Barricade rushed in only to find a severely wounded Ironhide and Ratchet on the floor leaking Energon very badly. Arcee had her cannon out pointing at the assassin and he merely laughed; as he used an electrical whip and had it wrap around Arcee. He pulled her toward him as he suddenly ruthlessly slammed her against the wall. Optimus's two Energon swords came out and he fought with the assassin feverishly.

"You are going to regret hurting Arcee." Optimus snarled as Black Viper did some fancy spins and used his own massive sword and brought it down breaking Optimus's Energon swords making Optimus yell out in pain.

(Optimus' POV)

No, that is not possible no one can break my Energon swords who is this guy his fighting techniques are so familiar; but I can't place him.

"What's wrong, Prime; you can't remember?" Black Viper hissed. "l almost had you last time I injured you pretty brutally and I almost had your spark if it wasn't for that stupid human. That's actually a shame she interfered and saved your life; but no matter I will finish you this time." Black Viper said as he heard a growl as suddenly Barricade lunged for the assassin his wheel of blades spinning and heading for Black Viper. Black viper was expecting this turn of events and used his sword against Barricade cutting his weapon and his servo off. Barricade yelled in pain as the assassin shook his head and laughed as Energon poured out of Barricade's body as he snarled at the assassin like a mad dog.

"You're disgusting Barricade; you were a mech that always got the job done you slaughtered Autobots left and right and now look at you...You're one of THEM because of a female insect speaking of which Optimus where is she? I want to see her face when I kill you and behead you. Then when I take your spark too Barricade; maybe l'll even take your head too, Barricade." Black Viper snarled.

"The only one who will be losing their head is you, Black Viper." My daughter snarled as the assassin turned seeing my brave daughter standing before him. I knew that Barricade and I both did not want to see Amy slaughtered by this assassin.

"LEAVE NOW!" I ordered.

"No..." was all Amy said as I growled at her stubbornness.

"l gotta give you your props standing up to me do you know who I am and how many Bots I've killed." Black Viper said.

"l don't care but this is where it ends you are not killing my father or my bonded." Amy snarled.

Black Viper looked confused for a minute.

"Nice try the Prime's daughter is part Cybertronian part human and you're a pure Cybertronian." Black Viper said.

"Yeah well, you're an idiot." Amy said as her own Energon swords came out and she flipped up into the air with incredible strength and grace knocking him away from her father and the others.

Amy came out swinging and the assassin was startled by her strength.

"You're good l'll give you that what's your name femme?" Black Viper asked as Amy flipped up and one sword went to his head and the other one to his spark.

"The names Amy...Amy Prime..." she snarled as she beheaded him at the same time she extinguished his spark.

She turned back to me I was still in obvious pain as she walked up to me and collapsed in my servos. She used the power of the Allspark to heal up all of us mostly all of us that is. The humans that had perished because of Black Viper could not be brought back and this saddened me more than I could ever say. I had to admit one thing though Amy was growing up into a fine fighter and she made me very proud of her. She took down an assassin that was sent to take out Barricade and me she took him out all by herself.

"You did well, honey," I said as she beamed and just hugged me.

"l love you, Daddy." Amy said as she looked at Barricade and smiled. "Hey Cade, how you feeling now?" she asked him as he just shook his head and smiled.

"You never cease to amaze me, Amy you took down the most dangerous and deadly Decepticon assassin." Barricade said as she walked over to Barricade and wrapped her servos around him.

"l guess he wasn't so big and bad after all, huh?" Amy said as she kissed him with such passion.

Okay, her daddy could have gone without seeing his daughter getting physical with her bonded. Ratchet walked up and looked me and then Barricade who was getting quite the kiss from Amy.

"l want you to look over the mechs who had been injured just to be sure you are okay. Get into the medical bay now and do not give me any slag about it." Ratchet said the mechs who had been injured got own different medical berths along with Arcee who also been injured.

Barricade and I got onto the berths as well fearing Ratchet's wrath as Amy smirked watching us. Barricade caught her smirk and pulled her over to his body and growled. "Find something funny, do you?" he asked firmly as she straddled his legs.

"Yes, I do." She said. "You and daddy are afraid of Ratchet." Amy said as she turned to look at me with that silly little grin that always warms my spark.

She had her mother's smile even as a Cybertronian she did; I watched her as she looked suddenly rather impish I think the humans called it. I felt fine and finally got Ratchet to release me so I could do my duties I needed too. Arcee, Ironhide and I went outside and Ratchet went with us for a few minutes. Of course leaving Barricade and my daughter alone in the medical bay was a huge no - no we just didn't know it yet.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

"That was kind of a turn on, Amy." Barricade said.

"What was?" she asked as she ran her fingers over his face.

"You killing that assassin seeing you in action like that." He said.

"l am full of all kinds of surprises, Cade." She said as she ran her fingers over his chest while his chest plates rearranged and opened for her. "Oh, there it is Mmmmm." She whispered as her hand caressed Barricade's spark making him moan and arch up. "You like that, don't you Cade?" she whispered as her fingers touched the tiny flaring tendrils making him growl.

"Come here, my little femme!" Cade exclaimed as he pulled her down and switched making her end up on the bottom. "Much better...Now open up for me, my little femme." Cade said as her chest plates opened up making him moan when he saw her huge bright bluish spark flaring wanting him just as much as he wanted her.

Amy cried out the second Cade's spark touched hers and wrapped around hers making the femme arch up against Cade.

"Cade, I love you...!" she exclaimed.

"l love you too, my little Prime." Cade said snarling as he said. "YOU BELONG TO ME AND ME ALONE….!"

They were both getting extremely overworked and overheating very quickly and it wasn't until they were so close to their overloads; when the medical bay door opened and in walked Ratchet.

"What in Primus name are you two doing?" Ratchet demanded.

"Spark merging, Doc Bot." Amy said. "You have to leave we're almost done unless you want to watch." Amy said with a smirk.

"Fine... By Primus you want to be a stubborn glitch like your father then so be it." Ratchet said as he came stomping into the medical bay and stood by the berth.

"What are you doing, Ratchet?" Amy asked as she arched a little and moaned with a smirk.

"Watching and giving tips." Ratchet said. "Amy the desired effect for him get your fingers into his wires and cables in his neck." Ratchet said matter of factly as her mouth dropped open in shock. "Don't be shy femme work it!" Ratchet growled. "Simpleton femme…." Ratchet added.

"Okay..." she said as she sent her fingers diving into a bunch of wires in his neck; and an interesting cable which made Cade buck and squirm and moan.

Barricade thrashed around wildly as he found Amy's wild spots as well making Ratchet cough slightly.

"Two can play at that game, my little femme." Barricade moaned as both Amy and Barricade suddenly were overwhelmed by their overloads as both offlined for several seconds.

They came back online and Amy had a satisfied silly expression on her face plates.

"Damn Ratchet, we should bring you in more often." Amy whispered as he smirked.

Ratchet chuckled then.

"l do not think you want a crusty old medic watching and instructing you all the time." Ratchet mused as Amy glanced over at him.

"That was hot and I am sure Cade agrees with me." She said.

"You know what, you two need to get out of here before I hit you with a wrench." Ratchet said laughing.

"Okay spoil sport….." Amy said with a giggle.

(The Decepticon base)

Megatron, Starscream and the Fallen watched the video feed that Ravage captured of Amy killing Black Viper; and it left the Fallen angrier than Megatron had ever seen.

"That blasted girl is just like her father we have to think of something and try to figure out how she became a Cybertronian so fast. I will not have my plans ruined; we WILL get her back and I will have the spark of her father; and that traitor as well! Mark my words, my apprentice l will have their sparks and have that retched Prime's daughter all to myself for my evil plans."

"Yes, my master." Megatron said.

The Fallen formulated a plan in his evil processors about his future plans with Optimus Prime's daughter and the fate of both Optimus and Barricade.

Ooooooo ooooo ooooo oooooooooo

A/N - this concludes the first story and the sequel will be started at sometime; but I have other stories right now that need to be finished first...

Please R & R


End file.
